Changer les choses
by Elicassidy
Summary: D'un côté il y à la Marine et de l'autre les pirates. Sasha avait rejoint la Marine pour veiller sur un pirate. Seulement les années ont passées et le gamin morveux qu'elle avait connu n'a plus rien d'un gamin morveux. Rated T pour dialogues bucoliques. Fic multi OC.
1. Chapter 1 : Sous lieutenant merdeuse

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**me voilà de retour mais cette fois avec une fic un peu différente des autres. Pas de OS ou de série d'OS cette fois mais une "vraie" fic qui sera trèèèès longue :)**_

_**Merci à vous pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Ah oui il faut que je vous dise... Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Oda-sama TToTT Mais tous les OC sont de ma création :D**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Sous-lieutenant merdeuse**

_Et toi tu feras quoi quand tu seras grand ?_

Cette question elle l'avait posé de nombreuses fois à son unique camarade de jeux et les réponses n'avaient jamais beaucoup variées. Il serai médecin.

Des médecins North Blue en avait toujours eu un grand besoin, pas que les gens tombent malades plus que les autres malgré le froid, après tout, les tempêtes de neiges étaient leur quotidien sur leur île mais là où fleurissaient les mines et les usines il y avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour soigner les blessés.

Déjà enfant elle imaginait un futur ou il serait un grand médecin aimé de tous et elle, eh bien… elle serait à ses côtés, parce qu'aucun métier ne la passionnait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester son amie à tout jamais.

Amèrement elle pensa qu'il aurait vraiment été un médecin génial et une personne admirable s'il était resté sur cette merveilleuse île blanche sur laquelle ils avaient grandis.

Ces foutus pirates avaient tout fait foirer.

Les membres engourdis par une nouvelle nuit agitée la jeune femme s'étira douloureusement, son épaule craqua lui arrachant une moue dégoûtée. Elle n'aimait pas entendre ces sons, ça lui rappelait sans cesse la faiblesse de son corps, sa faiblesse à elle.

Si elle avait été moins faible elle aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, de devenir un être si odieux. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui casser les deux jambes avant de le cloîtrer à tout jamais dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat. Seulement à dix-ans…

- Encore de mauvais poil ? Lui demanda Maria une de ses compagnes de chambrées.

Elle se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves.

Écoutant plus que distraitement Maria lui raconter son étrange rêve à propos d'un cachalot mangeur de barbe-à-papa, elle enfila son chemisier blanc réglementaire, son pantalon trop large mais si confortable et ses bottes usées par des heures de tour de garde.

- Tu as vu Mihawk hier ? Demanda Maria tandis qu'elles avalaient leur porridge matinal.

- Non.

- Il était tellement classe ! Tellement sûr de lui ! Et ses yeux !

Maria et ses fantasmes… Quel homme ne plaisait pas à cette fille au juste ?

- Un foutu pirate, marmonna-t-elle.

- Un Shichibukai, précisa la fille aux cheveux mauves.

- C'est du pareil au même. Je suis sûre que tu pourras entendre des histoires sur lui qui feront pâlir les morts.

- Rabat-joie ! Lui reprocha Maria. Il n'y a aucun mal à regarder les jolis garçons.

Un joli garçon elle en avait connu un et l'expérience lui avait amplement suffit.

_Sale petit con._

Encore et toujours de mauvaise humeur malgré les histoires drôles de cette casse-pied de Maria elle n'entendit pas sa supérieure arriver derrière elle tandis qu'elle nettoyait un couloir du quartier général.

- Dois-je te laver de tes mauvaises pensées ? Demanda la vieille femme.

Elle se figea d'effroi. Le pouvoir de cette vieille bique était vraiment dérangeant et bien malheureusement elle y goûtait souvent.

- Non m'dame ! Répondit le soldat en faisant le salut le dos bien droit.

- Bien, je te veux attentive Sasha, aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir un nouveau shichibukai et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagne à la réunion.

- Moi ?!

- Oui, toi. Tu as l'œil plus vif que le mien.

- Privilège de la jeunesse.

- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que ma jeunesse est derrière moi ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien. Vous avez au moins cent ans.

L'œil vif mais surtout la langue beaucoup trop pendue pour son propre bien Sasha fit, une fois encore, les frais de son honnêteté et dû subir la punition ultime que Tsuru réservait à quiconque la contrariait : Le Whoshu Whoshu no mi était sans aucun doute le fruit du démon le plus machiavélique !

Littéralement lavée et essorée la pauvre jeune femme fut suspendue à une corde pour sécher. Le bon côté des choses était sans doute la disparition de son mal de dos. La mauvaise était qu'elle séchait au soleil aux côté des caleçons du vice-amiral Vergo. Le rouge aux joues elle prit son mal en patience et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne enfin sa forme initiale.

- Tu devrais être plus tendre avec mamie Tsuru, lui reprocha Maria. Tu sais qu'elle a beaucoup d'estime pour toi ! Avec un peu de chance quand elle sera morte son poste te reviendra.

- On ne devient pas vice-amiral parce qu'on est apprécié, grogna Sasha. Il faut être puissant.

- Tu es forte.

- Pas assez.

Arpentant les couloirs serpillière en main la jeune femme repensa aux paroles de Maria. La jolie jeune femme avait tort.

Parce que temps qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes face à Smoker elle ne se considérerait pas comme suffisamment forte pour aller d'elle-même affronter le monde et foutre une rouste magistrale à cet idiot de gamin qui…

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle bouscula quelqu'un. La force du choc la fit vaciller et elle dut faire plusieurs pas pour rester fermement ancrée sur ses talons.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin quand l'inconnu s'excusa à son tour :

- Navré, _mademoiselle_.

Elle redressa vivement la tête. Personne ne l'appelait jamais mademoiselle. Elle était Sasha, soldat, Pirès, mais elle n'avait été _mademoiselle _pour une personne.

L'homme avait disparût quand elle s'était retournée.

Assise au réfectoire et pendant qu'elle soufflait sur son pain de viande trop chaud Sasha fixa les cheveux mauves de Maria qui se balançaient au gré des mouvements de sa tête. Des cheveux aussi soyeux ce n'était pas naturel.

- 'Parait que le capitaine Bonney aurait réussi à s'échapper alors que toute une flotte approchait et que Barbe Noire l'avait fermement ligotée. Tu le crois ça ?

- Hm.

- Sérieusement Sasha, tu es déjà distraite d'ordinaire mais aujourd'hui tu bats des records, soupira Maria.

- Y'a des jours comme ça… Et puis tu sais bien que je me fiche de la vie des pirates.

- Je sais que tu les détestes et crois-moi bien que si tu m'expliquais enfin pourquoi je suis sûre de comprendre une telle aversion mais moi je les trouve quand même passionnants.

- C'est à se demander ce que tu fais ici, sourit Sacha. Tu t'es trompé de bateau ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Hahaha… très drôle… Je me tords de rire. Tu penses vraiment qu'une femme de mon standing va aller jouer au pirate ?

- Tu joues bien au Marine.

Ses raisons à elle de devenir Marine n'étaient sûrement pas plus brillantes que celles de Maria cela dit. Parfois elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en montant dans ce bateau chargé de nouvelles recrues. On lui avait promis la gloire et l'aventure mais elle avait surtout lavé des sols et vu la plupart des jeunes soldats mourir où être mutilés à Marineford.

Ils auraient bien eut besoin d'autres médecins pour faire face à un tel massacre.

- Crétin, cracha-t-elle.

Non cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, elle avait mal dormi, avait eu mal partout, c'était fait passé à la lessiveuse par mamie Tsuru et pire que tout elle était mélancolique. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement penser à son enfance.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau de la vieille Tsuru. Celle-ci lui balança une veste et plusieurs médailles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée en faire de ces trucs ?

- Vous avez de l'arthrite et vous ne savez plus vous préparer toute seule ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Punie à coup de Woshu Woshu no mi Sasha s'écroula sur le sol tel un vêtement trempé.

- Des bricoles que j'ai oublié de te donner, expliqua sa supérieure. Les hauts dirigeants m'ont encore réprimandé pour laisser un sous-lieutenant laver par terre.

Retrouvant son aspect naturel Sasha contempla les trois petites médailles dorées au creux de sa main.

- J'ai été promue trois fois sans le savoir ?! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Si tu me rappelais d'organiser une fête pour tes promotions ça ne serai jamais arrivé !

- Mais comment je peux vous rappeler quelque chose que j'ignore vieille chouette ?!

- Je ne suis pas vieille !

- T'es plus vieille que l'humanité !

L'avantage d'être lessivée aussi souvent était sans aucun doute les économies de douche. Personne ne pouvait être aussi propre qu'elle alors que cette vieille peau de Tsuru la lessivait plusieurs fois par jour depuis presque dix ans. Le véritable inconvénient à tout ça : c'était extrêmement désagréable de se retrouver pendue à une corde à linge pour sécher au soleil sous les rires des autres matelots.

Mais elle n'était plus matelot désormais, elle était Sous-lieutenant.

Ballotée par le vent et séchée par le soleil elle grogna une nouvelle fois contre la Marine. Prestige, argent, aventure elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Elle avait lavé les sols, s'était battue à Marineford, avait subi les punitions répétées de Tsuru et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu c'était trois malheureux grades en dix ans. La moitié de sa vie pour si peu.

- J'me suis grave fait entuber, soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de vos grandes exigences miss _je tire la tronche_ ?

Elle jeta un regard au perturbateur avec mauvaise humeur. Tout sourire, les cheveux noirs en catogan, des muscles à faire baver toutes les filles, Thomas Miles était un canon et ce malgré la cicatrice qui barrait une bonne partie de son visage depuis la guerre contre la flotte de Barbe blanche.

- C'est Sous-Lieutenant _je tire la tronche._

Miles éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr, comme si ils allaient te donner trois promotions d'un coup à toi la merdeuse qui envoie toujours balader tout le monde !

- Sous-lieutenant _merdeuse_ je te prie.

- Attends… tu es sérieuse ?

- Ouep. Alors détaches moi de cette corde à linge s'il te plaît. Je dois rejoindre la vieille Tsuru pour une réunion.

**Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Dommage que le chapitre s'arrête maintenant n'est ce pas ? **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures du sous-lieutenant merdeuse :)**

**En attendant vous pouvez toujours laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	2. Chapter 2 : Capitaine Corsaire

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Une nouvelle fois je tiens à préciser que les personnages de One Piece ne sont (bien malheureusement) pas à moi, seuls les nombreux OC de cette fic m'appartiennent.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Capitaine corsaire**

Tout de même, se retrouver officier du jour au lendemain sans aucune préparation ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, fini le détachage des sols crades du QG. Finies les rondes de nuit à attendre qu'un péquenaud tente de franchir ou non le mur d'enceinte. La belle vie allait commencer. Une cabine personnelle, un uniforme optionnel, des repas de meilleure qualité et le pouvoir de donner des ordres aussi farfelus que stupides aux matelots.

Bon, elle avait encore l'impression d'être la bonne à tout faire de Tsuru mais après tout la vieille femme allait bien finir par mourir, à son âge ce n'était qu'une question de temps et c'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien quand la vieille bique lui fourra un amoncellement de paperasses pesant une tonne dans les bras. La vue bouchée elle tâcha de suivre sa supérieure d'un pas rapide en espérant ne bousculer personne.

- Les amiraux seront là ainsi que l'amiral en chef, la prévint Tsuru. Sois gentille et ne dit rien de compromettant.

- Comme le fait que vous ne m'ayez donné mes médailles qu'aujourd'hui en me les lançant à la figure ?

- C'est à cause de ce comportement que tu n'es pas plus haut gradé. Tu es insubordonnée.

- Smoker aussi.

- Vice-amiral Smoker ! rectifia Tsuru. Et tu vois où ça l'a conduit. Tu veux le même avenir brillant dans une branche obscure de la Marine ? Vivre entourée de bons à rien ?

C'est qu'elle était maternelle la vieille Tsuru au final. C'était vraiment pour lui éviter un avenir peu enviable qu'elle la punissait à chaque fois ? Un certain élan d'affection s'empara de Sasha.

La salle de réunion était magnifique et luxueuse, le soleil y pénétrait et faisait briller le lustre de cristal, les meubles étaient finement ouvragés et d'une élégance que jamais Sasha n'avait connu sur son île hivernal où l'on ne croyait qu'aux matériaux les plus brutes. C'était ça aussi être officier ? Vivre dans un tel luxe ? Ça donnait vraiment envie.

Avançant prudemment Sasha attendit que ses cuisses butent contre la table de marbre pour poser la pile de papiers dont elle était sûre que Tsuru n'aurait pas l'utilité durant la réunion. Elle s'inclina devant Akainu en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Cet homme lui fichait la pétoche depuis la guerre à Marineford. Elle l'avait vu assassiner Portagas D Ace alors que celui-ci protégeait son frère.

Elle n'avait pas un grand intérêt pour les pirates, elle les trouvait stupides de choisir un tel style de vie mais elle était capable de reconnaître un innocent quand elle en avait un sous les yeux. Si elle avait pu choisir elle aurait préféré qu'Aokiji devienne Amiral en chef.

- Alors voilà la petite protégée de mamie Tsuru, remarqua l'amiral Kizaru en avisant les médailles qu'elle avait sur la poitrine. Le sous-lieutenant…

- Pirès monsieur, salua la jeune femme. Sous-lieutenant Sasha Pirès.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Sasha-chan.

- Non. Pirès.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Tsuru lui assène une grande claque dans le dos qui la plia en deux. La main de sa supérieure sur la tête Sasha ne pouvait pas se relever.

- Si l'amiral veut t'appeler _Sasha-chan_ laisse le t'appeler comme ça.

- Pas moyen ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Kizaru explosa de rire alors que Tsuru frappait sa subordonnée à l'aide d'un journal roulé.

La porte claqua et les coups cessèrent. Frottant vigoureusement son crâne la sous-lieutenant s'installa aux côtés de la vieille Tsuru et baissa les yeux. Inutile de montrer à un futur capitaine corsaire tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui sans même le connaître.

- La Marine reconnaît que vos efforts pour contribuer à l'anéantissement de la menace pirate n'ont pas été vains et représentent un acte de loyauté envers le gouvernement et ses aspirations, débuta Tsuru sans aucun préambule ni présentation.

Elle agita un calepin et un crayon devant Sasha.

Et en plus il fallait qu'elle prenne des notes d'une réunion qui commençait déjà à l'ennuyer ! Au moins elle prenait l'air quand elle était de corvée de nettoyage.

- A noter également que compter parmi nos alliées un pirate à la renommée montante et membre des supernovæ constitue un avantage certain.

Sasha cessa de noter. Un supernovæ devenir corsaire au service de la Marine ? Un de ces fauteurs de troubles ? Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis deux. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si son cœur battait plus vite ou si, au contraire, il ratait quelques battements. Un frisson parcouru sa nuque. Il y avait un supernovæ juste en face d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net.

- C'est pourquoi malgré votre prime si atrocement haute pour votre jeune âge, vos méfaits et votre prise de position en faveur de Monkey D Luffy alias Luffy au chapeau de paille durant la bataille de Marineford, le haut conseil de la Marine a accepté votre requête de devenir un capitaine corsaire.

Elle avait chaud et froid, elle avait l'impression de suer. Ses yeux quittèrent son bloc note, son regard avança lentement jusqu'aux mains tatouées en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de preuves. Elle avait vu si souvent son avis de recherche à cet imbécile.

- Trafalgar Law vous êtes à présent autorisé à naviguer librement en tant qu'allié du gouvernement mondial. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Votre secrétaire n'a pas pris beaucoup de notes.

Elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui, il la fixait, le menton posé sur les mains et cet étrange sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Il ressemblait encore tellement au petit garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois et pourtant… elle lui trouva un je-ne-sais-quoi de malsain.

- Le sous-lieutenant Pirès va vous raccompagner, annonça Tsuru comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

Ce qui était possible étant donné son âge avancé, nota mentalement Sasha tout en regardant son ami d'enfance. Elle l'avait vu tiquer à l'évocation de son nom. Peut-être réalisait-il enfin qui elle était. Sans se défaire de son flegme habituel il se leva et fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean tacheté. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer en prenant bien soin de le saluer en gardant le dos bien droit. Elle s'inclina devant ses supérieurs qui l'ignorèrent puis ferma l'épaisse porte.

Elle faillit hurler en se retournant : le visage de Law était à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Sous-lieutenant Pirès, souffla-t-il. Voilà qui est surprenant.

- Autant que de voir un supernovæ se soumettre au gouvernement.

- J'ignorais que tu voulais prendre la mer.

- J'ignorais que tu voulais devenir pirate. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, je te raccompagne à ton bâtiment.

Elle aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras tant elle était rassurée de le voir en si bonne santé, elle aurait pu rire avec lui et résumer dix ans de vie histoire de refaire connaissance mais elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Pas alors qu'ils étaient de deux monde différents, pas alors qu'il était devenu si étrange et surtout parce que ça aurait semblé suspect qu'un soldat entretienne de si bonnes relations avec un pirate. On aurait pu la pendre pour trahison. De toute façon elle lui en voulait encore de s'être engagé dans une voix si dangereuse et méprisable.

- Tu aurais fait un excellent médecin, soupira cependant la jeune femme.

- Je_ suis_ un excellent médecin.

- Et tu as sauvé combien de vies en comparaison de celles que tu as prises ?

- N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, _mademoiselle Sasha_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ils cessèrent de parler quand tout un peloton de matelots passa à côté d'eux en saluant Sasha. Bien qu'elle avança la tête droite et le regard porté sur l'horizon elle n'ignora pas que Law devait lui lancer un de ses regards en coin dont il avait le secret.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un jour quitté North Blue, murmura Law.

- Voilà ton navire, tes hommes t'attendent, annonça-t-elle en arrivant au port sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

- A la prochaine, _mademoiselle_.

- C'est ça.

Elle observa son ami d'enfance approcher de cet affreux sous-marin jaune estampillé du Jolly-Roger des pirates du cœur.

- Sale petit con, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le rire de Law lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se retourna pour le voir lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Quitter la cabine minuscule qu'elle partageait avec Maria, Lyla et Cali lui arracha étrangement un élan de nostalgie. Après autant de temps passé toutes les quatre elle allait se retrouver seule. Maria ne serait plus là pour la réveiller de bon matin, pour lui raconter ses rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres ni pour la forcer à regarder tous les jolis garçons qui passaient devant leur porte juste avant que ne sonne le couvre-feu.

Le couvre-feu. Elle n'aurait plus à s'y plier désormais, elle n'aurait plus à sauter du lit à cinq heures tous les matins pour faire ses corvées de nettoyage. Sa valise faite elle avisa sa couchette. Est ce qu'elle devait emporter son oreiller ? Elle était perdue.

- Tu crois que je dois prendre mes draps ? Demanda-t-elle à Maria qui essuyait quelques larmes.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tout a déjà été mis en place.

- Ah. Tu crois qu'ils m'ont fourni un réveil ?

- Certainement, rit Maria. Mais si tu veux je viendrai frapper à ta porte pour te réveiller.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te promets que tu ne feras pas de grasse matinée. Nous sommes amies, nous veillons l'une sur l'autre.

Oui, elles étaient amies.

Si étrange que cela puisse paraître Maria et elle avaient noué une étrange relation, d'abord des compagnes de chambrées elles avaient au fil des mois appris à se connaître ou tout au moins à comprendre le comportement de l'autre. Si Maria lui avait raconté sa vie en long en large et en travers Sasha avait toujours été avare de détails. Mais malgré ses silences, sa mélancolie et son insubordination, bref, tout ce qui la différenciait de son amie aux cheveux mauves, elles avaient fini par avoir une totale confiance l'une en l'autre.

Ça avait été salvateur pendant la guerre. Elles avaient été en première ligne malgré leur faiblesse, leur manque d'expérience en combat, elles ne devaient la vie qu'à leur complicité, au fait d'être restées l'une près de l'autre pour se protéger mutuellement.

L'idée même d'être privée de Maria l'affola un instant. La vieille Tsuru pourrait lui accorder de garder son amie en tant que bras droit. Après tout c'était Maria qui l'empêchait de tirer au flanc la plupart du temps.

_**Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce second chapitre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire merci à ceux (surtout celles je penses) qui auront lu jusqu'au bout. Vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre 3 arrivera très vite.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	3. Chapter 3 : North Blue

**Quoi ? Comment ça je suis en retard pour la publication ? ... *Regarde la calendrier* Héééééé ?! Mais oui, je suis en retard ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée... je viens de réaliser qu'on était pas lundi... honte à moi et à ma tête qui se détache parfois de mes épaules.**

**Sur cette piètre excuse je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Ah oui, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Oda-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : North Blue<strong>

- Sous-lieutenant Pirès !

- Humm

- Sous-lieutenant Pirès !

- HUMM !

- Bordel Sasha debout !

Elle sortit enfin la tête de sous son oreiller. Comme tous les matins Maria se tenait à côté du lit, rouge et essoufflée par ses efforts pour réveiller son amie et supérieure.

- Il est sept heures, annonça Maria en tirant la couette.

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Bailla Sasha avant de s'étirer.

- Inspection des chambrées, entraînement avec mamie Tsuru et cet après-midi tu dois aller au bâtiment D pour une réunion avec les autres sous-lieutenants.

- A quel propos ?

- Ordres de missions à vous répartir. Si tu rêvassais un peu moins tu aurais une meilleure mémoire !

- Mais tu n'aurais plus de travail.

Sous la douche Sasha ne put s'empêcher de vanter une nouvelle fois les innombrables qualités de Maria. Sans elle aucun doute qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'accomplir son travail convenablement et surtout dans les délais. Il était heureux que la vieille Tsuru lui ait accordé de prendre le matelot sous ses ordres directs.

Les vérifications des chambrées étant faites ainsi que celle des armes Sasha écoutait Maria lui faire la lecture du journal du jour alors qu'elle scrutait l'horizon depuis l'un des remparts du QG.

… Le Capitaine corsaire Trafalgar Law ayant enfin mis les pieds dans le nouveau monde aura certainement pour mission de remettre un peu d'ordre et de calme suite aux méfaits de ses comparses supernovæ.

- Ils peuvent toujours rêver, ricana Sasha.

- Il est tenu d'obéir aux ordres, lui rappela Maria.

- C'est pas le genre à aller mouiller sa chemise pour faire plaisir au gouvernement. C'est Trafalgar, pas Mihawk.

- Qui sait, tu ne l'a vu qu'une fois. Je sais que tu te fais vite une opinion sur les gens mais cette fois ci tu peux te tromper.

- Ne me dis pas que lui aussi tu le trouve beau, soupira Sasha.

- Irrésistible même, il à ce côté ténébreux très excitant.

- Il a aussi ce côté assassin sournois très flippant.

Parce que c'était ça qui ressortait le plus chez le Law adulte, ce regard froid, ce sourire figé qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou de cordial et cette posture. Si elle n'avait pas connu le gamin braillard qui mouillait son lit elle aurait pu en avoir froid dans le dos rien qu'à voir cet homme si… dangereux. Parce que Law était irrémédiablement devenu quelqu'un de dangereux et de psychologiquement instable. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu penser envoyer cent cœurs de capitaines pirates encore battants à la Marine.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la vision de ces cœurs encore vivants enfermés dans un sac.

North Blue, c'était là qu'on l'avait envoyée pour remettre de l'ordre. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ dix ans plus tôt. Bien sûr il faisait toujours froid, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant pour une mer nommée North Blue. Les usines laissaient toujours s'échapper de l'épaisse fumée noire à l'odeur âcre qui contrastait avec le blanc immaculé de la neige qui tenait au sol peu importait les saisons.

- Il est temps de donner les ordres, lui souffla Maria tandis qu'elle était accoudée au bastingage.

- Hum ?

- Les directives, répartir les troupes.

- Ah… oui. Je regardais le paysage.

- J'oubliais que tu es originaire de North Blue.

Se redressant pour couper court à la conversation elle avança lentement vers les sergents et matelots sous ses ordres, ils étaient tous rangés en trois colonnes distinctes sur le pont étincelant du navire. Elle examina rapidement les colonnes, si son calcul rapide était exact il y avait soixante-treize hommes. Trois îles étaient proches de leur flotte et puisqu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

- Miles, vingt-quatre avec toi pour Symsdale. Passez par l'est et allez demander des renseignements à l'auberge du vieux suif, c'est là que les pirates vont boire un verre généralement.

- Bien madame !

- Sergent Delaine, vingt-quatre avec vous pour Orden, passez par le cap du nord, la route y est plus facile d'accès. Méfiez-vous des ours polaires et ne retirez jamais vos gants et vos bonnets, les tempêtes de neiges arrivent vite là-bas.

- Oui m'dame.

Les mains jointes dans le dos Sasha patienta quelques minutes que les deux sergents aient regagné leur bâtiment en compagnie de leurs hommes. Elle les regarda lever l'ancre puis se tourna vers son équipage restreint.

- Sams, je vais prendre la barre, annonça-t-elle.

- Où allons-nous ? Questionna Maria.

- Chez moi.

Cette nouvelle fit jubiler Maria, allez savoir pourquoi elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir la fameuse île hivernale où son amie avait grandi. Sasha avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre cette fascination qu'avait l'autre fille pour son passé. Il n'avait rien de bien palpitant.

Quelques miles seulement les séparaient de Greely et pourtant l'équipage jura que la température chutait à une vitesse incroyable au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils s'étaient tous emmitouflés dans des manteaux et capes épaisses, avaient enfilé des bonnets et des gants tandis que leur officier menait le navire sans encombre jusqu'à une plage de glace qui brillait sous un ciel sans nuages.

- Sams, Dyrel…

- Lequel ? Questionnèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

- Les deux ! Larsen et Hooker vous restez sur le navire. J'aimerai qu'il soit encore entier à mon retour. Méfiez-vous des voleurs de bateaux et des - contestataires, ils ne sont pas très dangereux mais ils sont très emmerdants. Nous en avons pour quelques jours.

Les cinq hommes se mirent au garde-à-vous, elle leur fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse.

Alors que ses hommes se préparaient à affronter la neige Maria lui apporta son manteau estampillé du symbole de la Marine, de son nom et de son grade. Elle le posa sur son avant-bras.

- Tu vas tomber malade, lui reprocha son amie.

- Je ne crains pas le froid.

Des heures et des heures à jouer dans la neige en compagnie de Law avaient eues raison de sa nature autrefois frileuse.

Enfin elle posa pied sur la glace, malgré ses bottes cramponnées elle sentit ses pieds glisser légèrement à chacun de ses pas. C'était comme retomber en enfance, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver son assurance sur la glace, comme si son corps se souvenait encore de ce qu'il fallait faire sur un sol plus que glissant.

- Vous lambinez ! Houspilla-t-elle ses hommes d'une voix morne en avisant la distance qui les séparait.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

- Les yétis n'auront aucun mal à vous attraper, chantonna presque le Sous-lieutenant en avançant sur la plage gelée.

Bien entendu Maria n'eut finalement aucun mal à la rattraper, son maintien impeccable lui garantissait un équilibre parfait et elle semblait patiner avec grâce sur la glace, ses cheveux mauves voletaient derrière elle avec paresse malgré le vent. Elle semblait tellement irréelle parfois. Tellement parfaite. Sasha eut du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation de lui faire un croche-pied.

Greely avait en cette saison des allures de banquise, tout était gelé et plat sur la côte, personne ne s'y risquait si bien que la plage était déserte. Seuls les cris et les grognements des marins venaient perturber le calme plat. Avançant très lentement pour laisser à ses hommes le temps de la rattraper Sasha avisa le ciel parfaitement azur au-dessus de sa tête, octobre était normalement toujours ponctué par de longues tempêtes qui forçaient tout le monde à rester bien au chaud à la maison. A l'est, elle put apercevoir un nuage. Une moue pensive sur le visage elle avança à pas rapides vers les marins en difficulté.

- Attachez-vous les uns aux autres, ordonna-t-elle. Enfilez des capes et des bonnets.

Le vent se levait.

- Sergent Korpol ! Appela un jeune homme, vous devriez vous tenir au centre de la formation pour avoir plus chaud.

- Merci Kuro-chan, lui sourit Maria. Mais je ne laisse pas le sous-lieutenant seule en tête.

- Vas-y, bailla Sasha. La tempête va être féroce.

Elle attrapa un bout de corde qui reliait entre eux deux soldats. Maria refusa de quitter son côté et lui attrapa la main pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre. Ce rapprochement entre deux femmes provoqua des exclamations enthousiastes de la part des hommes. Maria se retourna pour leur lancer un petit signe de main.

- En route ! Hurla Sasha pour se faire entendre malgré le vent puissant.

Les flocons commençaient à tomber, remontant le col de sa cape elle attira Maria contre elle afin qu'elles puissent se soutenir mutuellement.

Il était heureux que les autres sous-lieutenants, peu tentés de faire face au dur climat des îles de North Blue, l'aient laissé mener les opérations. La tempête faisait rage mais cette plage, ces rues, elles les avaient tellement traversées étant plus jeune.

Cette île entière avait été _leur_ terrain de jeu.

Les yeux fermés pour que la neige cesse enfin de la faire pleurer, elle avança malgré le vent violent qui tâchait de la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle entendait les hommes se plaindre du froid et grelotter.

- Courage ! Hurla-t-elle en espérant qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Dès que nous sommes à l'auberge je paye ma tournée !

- Sous-Lieutenant- chan ! Hurlèrent-ils en réponse à son invitation.

La corde qu'elle tenait se détendit soudain, comme si la proposition d'un bon verre près du feu les avaient tous regonflés à bloc.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre (où il ne se passe pas grand chose) vous à tout de même plus. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre avis.<strong>

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	4. Chapter 4 : Au coin de la rue

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Le chapitre 4 arrive avec un peu d'avance puisque l'écriture avance plus vite que prévu. Le chapitre 5 arrivera quand à lui bel et bien lundi.**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous rappeler que non, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi :'(**

**Elicassidy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Au coin de la rue<strong>

L'auberge était pleine à craquer de voyageurs si bien qu'il fut difficile pour le personnel de trouver un endroit pour que tout le monde puisse être logé de manière confortable. Certains clients étaient assis à même le sol pour savourer le ragoût consistant du jour. Tous espéraient que la tempête allait bientôt se terminer et c'était encore plus le cas des pirates qui attendaient de reprendre la mer.

Ces derniers cessèrent un instant de respirer quand une horde de marines pénétra dans l'auberge.

Maria avait déjà empoigné son fusil, les autres soldats firent de même. Sasha leva la main pour attirer l'attention de ses troupes.

- Baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle en retirant sa capuche.

- Mais… Tenta Maria.

- Il y a une règle inviolable sur Greely : repos pendant la tempête. Vu tout ce qui tombe personne ne va quitter l'auberge avant demain de toute façon.

- Malgré cela ses hommes et les pirates restaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à en découdre. Elle soupira : dans un tel moment une seule chose pouvait calmer les foules.

- Tournée générale !

Bien entendu ça ne calma pas l'animosité entre les pirates et leurs ennemis mais ça distrayait les foules et lui donnait quelques minutes de répit avant de prendre une nouvelle décision. Attablée au comptoir entre deux hommes deux fois plus massifs qu'elle Sasha demanda au patron s'il avait la possibilité de loger ses hommes pour la nuit.

- Oh ma p'tite pour quelqu'un du coin j'dois bien pouvoir faire qu'que chose ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gamins rentrer au pays ! Quand j't'ai vu j'me suis dit « c'est t'y pas la pisseuse qui cavalait tout l'temps avec l'aut' pisseux là ! » C'est quoi son nom à celui-là…

Maria était aux aguets pour en apprendre plus sur son amie étrangement crispée.

- J'crois ben qu'y est d'venu pirate, marmonna pensivement le patron. Un bon gamin pourtant j'm'en souviens.

- Vous devez confondre, déclara Sasha en posant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

- P'tet ben, j'en ai là vu passer tellement des gosses ! Mais j'sais que j'te rouspétais dessus quand tu courrais pied nu dans la neige.

Elle aussi. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait aimé évoquer son enfance avec ce rustre sympathique, mais pas là, pas alors que Maria écoutait et que ses hommes étaient présents. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un jour eu de l'affection pour un pirate, surtout un pirate aussi dangereux que Trafalgar Law.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait des pirates qui sont ici ? Demanda-t-elle à ses hommes en la rejoignant dans un coin de l'auberge.

- Des petites frappes, des débutants, petites primes, répondit l'un d'eux.

L'équipage pseudo criminel s'était regroupé près du feu et lançait des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Elle retira son manteau et le fourra dans les bras de Maria avant d'avancer vers les jeunes gens. Trois d'entre eux se crispèrent, un autre empoigna un sabre, le dernier se plaça devant eux, sans doute le capitaine.

- Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal madame, déclara-il.

- Naviguer sous un pavillon noir est illégal, rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait face à lui. D'où venez-vous ?

- De West Blue, annonça fièrement le capitaine.

Elle avisa les traits de son visage encore adolescent, il avait de grands yeux verts brillants de passion, ses tâches de rousseurs lui donnaient un côté adorable.

- Greely est votre première escale ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune capitaine acquiesça. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les pirates par principe mais elle ne voyait pas quel danger pouvait représenter cette bande de gamins.

- On devrait partir, capitaine, intervint un autre garçon. Je m'occupe d'elle, fuyez.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimerait bien le voir brandir un revolver ce gringalet, il se ferait mal tout seul avec le recul de l'arme.

- Soyez partis avant l'aube, consentit le sous- lieutenant en tournant les talons.

- Qui crois-tu être pour nous donner des ordres ! Hurla le second garçon.

Se décalant d'un pas sur le côté elle vit passer un poignard près d'elle. Elle tendit négligemment la jambe et le garçon s'y prit les pieds avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher.

L'équipage de jeunes pirates avait été ligoté et bâillonné pour la nuit. Maria les conduirait jusqu'à leur navire le lendemain escortée par trois autres marines.

Elle divisa le reste de ses troupes déjà réduites en trois groupes et leur donna une énième fois les consignes de survie à respecter avant de les laisser patrouiller dans leur périmètre puis elle glissa dans sa veste l'escargophone enrhumé qui permettrait au reste de l'équipage de la joindre en cas de problème.

Marcher dans un mètre de poudreuse ne lui posa que peu de problèmes, bien entendu elle marchait moins vite que d'ordinaire mais pour une fois qu'elle était seule elle put se plonger dans ses pensées sans craindre les réprimandes. Machinalement elle tourna à gauche dans une petite ruelle sans cesser d'écouter le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds.

Ce calme lui manquait, à l'armée il y avait toujours du bruit, toujours quelqu'un pour parler, toujours un clairon, toujours Maria et ses babillages incessants.

Les yeux dans le vague il lui sembla apercevoir un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs courir à sa droite. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette hallucination impromptue. Pourquoi restait-elle tellement accrochée à ses souvenirs d'enfance ? Des amis elle en avait eu bien d'autres depuis Law, il y avait Maria déjà. Mais Maria… non ce n'était définitivement pas pareil.

Elle confierait sa vie à la belle jeune femme aux cheveux mauves, elle l'avait déjà fait, elle avait une confiance à toute épreuve en sa si parfaite et si fidèle amie mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Oui, c'était déjà beaucoup de lui confier sa vie mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler de son passé, de ses rêves, ou de Law.

A Law elle avait parlé de tellement de choses, des choses d'enfants bien entendu mais même maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait répondu aux questions les plus folles, les plus gênantes si il les lui posait.

Une bourrasque de vent lui colla les cheveux sur le visage et elle cessa un instant d'avancer. C'était comme un signe du destin, à quelques mètres à peine se trouvait le lieu de leur première rencontre, juste là, au coin de cette rue. Dans cet orphelinat dans lequel le maire l'avait conduit après la mort de ses parents.

Elle, elle y était depuis sa naissance ou presque, elle était assise sur une branche d'un grand sapin et elle l'avait vu, ce gamin au visage fermé, au regard si vide. Il avançait derrière le maire en refusant de lui tenir la main, il serrait contre lui un livre beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Il avait d'étranges tâches blanches sur le visage.

Un vacarme épouvantable ramena Sasha à la réalité, à quelques rues d'elle venait de s'effondrer une maison entière. Elle attrapa l'escargophone et le réveilla pour qu'il contacte ses hommes.

- Quelqu'un est sur place ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non madame.

- J'y vais, rejoignez moi sans tarder il y a sûrement des blessés !

Non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'il y ait du grabuge sur cette île temps que _son_ unité était présente ! Hors de question que pirates ou brigands viennent faire la loi sur _son_ île alors qu'elle était là. Elle était responsable des habitants de Greely depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la plage glacée.

Avisant la grande rue agitée elle pressa le pas encore un peu tout en posant la main sur son sabre réglementaire. Des gens courraient dans le sens opposé pour fuir le combat qui faisait rage quelques mètres plus loin. La violence des coups était telle que la neige se soulevait du sol et provoquait de violentes bourrasques.

Malgré la visibilité faible elle remarqua à ses pieds un homme ensanglanté. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa la main sur son cou, elle sentit un pouls.

- Au nom de la justice je vous somme de cesser ! Cria-t-elle en suivant rigoureusement le protocole.

Pour seule réponse une masse sombre vola dans sa direction et elle dut se décaler d'un pas pour l'éviter. Un autre blessé.

Elle soupira et avança vers la source du combat. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'affronter Smoker ou la vieille Tsuru de toute façon.

Presque à l'aveugle elle attaqua un homme en lui envoyant un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes. Il riposta d'un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Avisant le mur brisé derrière elle, elle déglutit difficilement avant de repartir à l'attaque. Tandis qu'elle allait frapper son sabre lui échappa des mains sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son assaillant lui apparut un peu plus nettement mais elle ne distingua que deux yeux noirs et de longues canines blanches. Elle le frappa au visage et il laissa échapper un cri animal.

Elle serra les poings avec force et tâcha de chasser sa peur, prête à attaquer une nouvelle fois cette chose aux si longues dents quand la neige craqua derrière elle. Vivement, elle envoya son pied au visage du fourbe qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Malheureusement, il lui attrapa la cheville et tira sur sa jambe. La tête enfouie dans la poudreuse elle tenta de frapper les longues jambes fines qui étaient à sa portée.

- Calme mademoiselle la marine, on est dans le même camp.

Elle aurait bien répondu mais la de la neige s'était engouffrée dans sa bouche.

- Sous-lieutenant ! Hurlèrent ses hommes qui arrivaient enfin.


	5. Chapter 5 : Autour d'un verre

**Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à notre cher et vénéré Oda-sama.**

**C'est partit pour le chapitre 5 !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : Autour d'un verre**

Les marines firent feu et, toujours suspendue par la cheville elle fut ballottée par son agresseur. Il avait beau dire qu'ils étaient dans le même camp il ne lui semblait pas si innocent pour la traiter ce cette façon. Elle profita de sa course pour frapper violemment son genou. Sa main craqua et une vive douleur se rependit aussitôt dans son bras mais au moins l'homme chuta elle fut libre de ses mouvements.

Se relevant difficilement elle compris que le combat avait prit fin, la neige cessa de voler autour d'elle. Ses hommes tenaient en joue les seuls hommes encore debout et elle les avisa du coin de l'œil.

- Ce n'était pas très sympas ça mademoiselle, grommela son adversaire qui s'était relevé. Il épousseta nonchalamment son long manteau noir.

Sasha sentit son cœur rater un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ce crétin ?! Il n'était pas censé être sur grand line prêt à rejoindre le nouveau monde comme toutes ces andouilles de supernovæ ?

- Baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle à ses hommes.

- Sauf votre respect madame, il vous a attaqué, tenta Glym un des marines.

- Erreur de jugement, gronda Sasha. Identifiez les blessés et prenez les mesures nécessaires… Je dois m'entretenir avec Trafalgar.

- Bien madame !

- Prévenez Korpol par escargophone aussi.

Sinon Maria allait encore lui reprocher de ne pas la tenir au courant des événements pour l'élaboration des rapports.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du capitaine corsaire pour l'enjoindre de la suivre, il s'exécuta malgré son haussement de sourcils et son pincement de lèvres. De toute évidence il n'aimait pas suivre les ordres de qui que ce soit. Son ours en combinaison orange lui emboîta le pas.

- Ça ira Bepo, vas au navire soigner ton nez.

C'était donc l'ours qu'elle avait frappé au visage.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous un silence de plomb elle poussa la porte d'un bar et demanda au barman de leur fournir une salle vide. L'homme s'exécuta sans hésiter et poussa la porte d'une petite salle à manger miteuse. Il s'excusa du désordre en s'inclinant devant Sasha.

- Ça sera très bien, assura-t-elle. Merci. Pourriez-vous apporter une bouteille de vodka ?

L'homme ayant disparu elle retira son manteau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Law se plaça face à elle et posa son menton sur ses mains. Ils se toisèrent longuement. Décidément elle n'aimait pas son regard, c'était comme si il la disséquait juste en la regardant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Fini par demander Sasha.

- Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à répondre ?

- Je suis un officier de la Marine… Je te rappelle les termes de ton contrat ?

- Je n'aime pas tellement le ton que tu emploi avec moi _sous-lieutenant_.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus le ton qu'il employait, certes sa voix était douce et oui, il souriait, mais elle ne se laissa pas berner. Elle se demanda s'il aurait été capable de lui faire du mal. Certainement.

Le barman leur apporta deux verres et une bouteille.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire à Greely à part foutre la pagaille ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait deux verres de vodka.

- Puisque je viens de décimer deux équipages pirates je dirais que je fais ton boulot, répondit Law avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Très drôle, bougonna la jeune femme. Sois gentil et réponds-moi.

- Ça ne regarde en rien la Marine.

Bon… Elle n'en obtiendrait rien, autant laisser tomber. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, le vida d'un trait et le rempli à nouveau.

- Je pensais que tu jouerais la carte de l'amitié, annonça platement le pirate.

- Après toutes ces années tu penses qu'on est encore amis ? Demanda Sasha avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

- Je pense au moins pouvoir te compter parmi mes alliés. Tu as toujours l'air contente de me savoir vivant.

Elle se crispa un instant, elle espérait que Law était le seul à avoir remarqué ça, comment réagiraient des marines en la sachant si étrangement attachée à un pirate ? Law resservi une tournée de vodka, elle avait bien changé la petite Sasha énergique et casse pied, elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vague désormais, comme si elle passait son temps à réfléchir à des choses peu agréables.

- Puisque tu me considère comme une alliée, tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'amène à Greely, histoire que je ne me fasse pas taper sur les doigts en rendant mon rapport.

- Je suis venu chercher des pièces de rechange pour mon sous-marin.

- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple et plus rapide d'aller à Water Seven ?

- Tu réfléchis trop pour ton bien petite marine, sourit Law en remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

- Donc, tu caches quelque chose.

- Nous cachons tous quelque chose.

Il avala sa vodka d'un trait, posa son verre sur la table et se leva.

- A la prochaine, sous-lieutenant Pirès, la salua son ami d'enfance en remettant son bonnet tacheté.

- Tâches de ne pas mourir bêtement, s'entendit elle répondre alors qu'elle vidait la bouteille.

A peine le pirate fut il sortit que ses subordonnés pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle les avisa du regard, se leva et jeta son manteau sur ses épaules.

- On se remet au boulot, déclara-t-elle. Je veux que chaque criminel sache que Greely est sous haute protection et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à y poser un orteil.

- Bien… Euh… Sous-lieutenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Votre main… Elle est bizarre.

Elle avisa sa main.

- Bordel de merde ! On dirait une aubergine !

Trois doigts cassés, tout ça pour avoir frappé Law. Son corps était vraiment trop fragile.

Quand Maria la rejoignit le lendemain elle était survoltée, l'idée d'avoir su son amie face à un capitaine corsaire ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, elle s'inquiétait de voir Sasha encore plus pensive que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle essaya bien de connaître les préoccupations de la jeune sous-lieutenant mais comme toujours elle restais silencieuse, changeait de sujet.

- Tu as pris des calmants pour ta main ? Questionna Maria.

- Non.

- Tu devrais.

Possible, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé prendre des calmants et ce, peu importait la raison. Et puis le plâtre était déjà bien assez gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'y ajouter les effets secondaires des médicaments auxquels elle n'échappait jamais.

Au final cinq équipages pirates débutants avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire par ses hommes si bien que les habitants en étaient venus à demander que quelqu'un chasse enfin les criminels s'étant abrités dans les montagnes et qui pillaient les villes régulièrement.

Pas que Sasha ne soit pas fière d'avoir ainsi la confiance des habitants de son île natale mais elle n'était pas friande des responsabilités, elle préférait de loin quand les gens n'attendaient rien d'elle, ça lui mettait beaucoup moins la pression.

Mais être dans la Marine c'était ça aussi : satisfaire au mieux le peuple en lui permettant de vivre paisiblement. C'est pourquoi elle avait chaussé d'épaisses bottes rembourrées et avait passé un sac à dos plein de vivres sur ses épaules pour partir à l'assaut des montagnes glacées qui se dressaient sur la rive est de Greely. Maria décida de l'accompagner, peu rassurée de savoir son amie si distraite livrée à elle-même dans les conditions climatiques des montagnes.

- Si nous ne sommes pas revenues dans trois jours prévenez les renforts, recommanda-t-elle à Diangelo, un de ses subordonnés. En mon absence vous êtes en charge de la sécurité de vos camarades et des habitants de l'île.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas madame.

- Je sais. S'il s'avère que je suis morte de froid ou tuée par les bandits veille à ce qu'il soit noté « morte avant la momie Tsuru » sur ma tombe, ça lui fera plaisir.

Maria éclata de rire tandis que l'homme écarquillait les yeux comme si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Que ce soit oui ou non vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	6. Chapter 6 : Démasquée

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Le chapitre 6 est désormais disponible, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Chapitre 6 : Démasquée**

- Combien de temps va-t-il nous falloir pour trouver les bandits ?

- Nous serons à leur repère d'ici une journée de marche.

- Tant que ça ?

- Estimes toi heureuse que j'ai grandis ici, je connais l'île comme ma poche.

Il fallait bien avouer cependant qu'elle avait pas mal perdu de ses compétences en escalade avec les années. Elle avait si souvent crapahuté dans les montagnes avec Law et pourtant son corps semblait désormais tellement fatigué à force d'arpenter les chemins sinueux de la montagne. Maria quant à elle se portait comme un charme, comme toujours. A croire que cette femme ne suait jamais, qu'elle n'était jamais fatiguée.

A l'abri dans une petite grotte elles prirent le temps de déguster des sandwichs au poulet et du café pour reprendre des forces en attendant que le vent se calme un peu. Maria avait beau être parfaite en tout point son pied devenait moins stable quand son corps était violemment heurté par des bourrasques.

- Tu penses que ça ira à nous deux contre les bandits ? Questionna Maria.

- Sans doute.

Law était parvenu à tous les terrasser à l'âge de huit ans, ça ne devrai pas être compliqué pour deux marines adultes ayant survécu à Marineford.

- Si on s'en tient à notre formation de combat ça sera vite réglé, annonça Sasha en soufflant sur sa tasse de café.

Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver les bandits, dès l'aube leur parvinrent les rumeurs de conversations. Embusquées derrière un rocher gelé les deux femmes se préparèrent au combat. Sasha passa discrètement la tête pour compter le nombre d'ennemis réunis autour un feu sur lequel cuisaient des saucisses.

Maria sortit la première de la cachette, même malgré ses vêtements épais elle n'échappa aux commentaires douteux des hommes et à leurs propositions salaces. Prenant le campement à revers Sasha pu voir sa seconde asséner un violent coup de poing à l'un des hommes qui tomba sur les fesses l'air complètement ahuri. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que débute la bataille.

Même si ça n'avait rien de glorieux, Sasha attaqua dans le dos d'un homme massif, lui frappant l'arrière des genoux pour qu'il tombe, elle l'assomma d'un coup de pied à la tête puis leva son sabre pour contrer un poignard qui se brisa contre la garde de son arme. Son ennemi paniqua, elle le frappa avec le fourreau de son sabre.

Maria avait bondit sur un des hommes en plaçant ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son visage. La vision enchanteresse du malheureux fut coupée par une slave de coups de poings aussi violents les uns que les autres. Sasha leva les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin.

Replaçant son sabre dans son fourreau elle sortit une corde de son sac à dos.

- Arrêtes de faire mumuse Maria, le blizzard va revenir.

- Ils n'ont pas été une grande occupation, souffla Maria en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu penses qu'on sera de retour pour le dîner ?

Couchée sur son lit la jeune sous-lieutenant réfléchissait intensément aux raisons qui auraient pu pousser Law à faire un détour par Greely pour récupérer des pièces de sous-marin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air d'être aussi pressé que les autres de rejoindre le nouveau monde ? Même enfant Law avait toujours cultivé l'art du secret, il aimait faire des cachotteries, analyser posément les choses avant de se lancer à l'aventure mais à l'époque elle parvenait à comprendre ses dessins. Non vraiment, elle ne le comprenait plus.

- Tu grognes, commenta Maria, attablée sur le bureau pour rédiger son rapport.

- Désolée.

- C'est ton bras qui te gêne ?

- Oui, mentit Sasha.

Elle se fichait bien d'avoir le bras dans le plâtre, ça lui donnait une bonne raison de tirer au flanc. Elle admettait moins facilement de s'être cassé la main en frappant Law. Ce type avait des genoux en béton armé ! La prochaine fois elle frapperait au visage, avec un peu de chance ça lui remettrait les idées en place à ce grand dadet.

Elle relu rapidement le rapport de sa subordonnée, y apposa sa signature puis le cala sous son bras.

- Allez vas te reposer, dit-elle à son amie.

- Ça va aller, assura la belle Maria le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme tu veux.

Assise face à la veille Tsuru, elle contemplait les rides de cette dernière. La vieille femme lisait le rapport détaillé de leurs actions à Greely avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas rédigé ça, constata la vieille femme.

En guise d'explication Sasha leva sa main plâtrée.

- Maria n'est pas ta secrétaire ! Lui reprocha sa supérieure. Ni ta dame de chambre.

- Ça lui fait plaisir, répondit platement la jeune femme.

Tsuru soupira puis la toisa un long moment.

- J'aimerai te poser une question Sasha.

- Hm ?

- Aimes-tu Maria ?

- Pardon ?!

- Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ? La vois-tu comme une amie ?

- Oui.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux gens, que la seule personne avec qui tu daigne partager ton temps c'est Maria et pourtant même elle ne semble pas savoir grand-chose sur toi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est après dix ans que vous vous posez la question ?

Tsuru se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur la base elle semblait hésiter.

- Tu es une femme réfléchie, peut-être même un peu trop, tu sais où sont les priorités, tu es responsable, tu prends soin de tes hommes, tu sais mettre de la distance entre toi et les soldats à tes ordres. Tu es faite pour diriger Sasha…

La sous-lieutenant restait silencieuse à écouter les éloges si inattendues de sa supérieure qui avait passé les dix dernières années à la lessiver et à lui reprocher tout et n'importe quoi.

- Cependant j'ai parfois l'impression que tu caches quelque chose.

- Nous avons tous nos secrets, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

La veille femme ricana doucement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Tsuru rire.

- Ton passé est-il si affreux que tu préfères ne pas l'évoquer ? Si c'est le cas je n'insisterais pas.

Elle aurait pu mentir et affirmer avoir une histoire si bouleversante qu'il lui était impossible d'en parler sans raviver une vive douleur. Elle n'en fit rien. Le mensonge par omission, oui. Monter un bobard de toute pièce, non.

- Je pense que ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça ne regarde personne.

- Pas même Trafalgar Law ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, son cœur rata un battement, elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle. Mais elle parvint à garder un visage neutre, à parler de son ton blasé si habituel.

- Nous avons grandis dans le même orphelinat et après ?

- D'après la directrice vous étiez amis.

- Nous étions des gamins. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Tu l'as consciencieusement caché à tout le monde pendant des années, je trouve ça suspect.

- Vous comptez m'exécuter maintenant où je dois composer une épitaphe ? Demanda la sous-lieutenant.

Non elle ne montrera pas sa panique, non elle n'admettra pas avoir eu tort de cacher son ancienne amitié avec un pirate. Jamais elle ne ternira les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse à jouer dans la neige avec ce petit garçon qu'elle avait tellement adoré, qu'elle avait si souvent protégé avant qu'il ne devienne plus fort qu'elle.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu as encore de l'affection pour ce pirate. Si un jour je te l'ordonne iras-tu tuer Trafalgar Law ?

- Pas sans poser de questions.

- Mais si je te donnais une bonne raison ?

- Alors j'irais… en supposant qu'il ne me tues pas avant.

**J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre. Le suivant arrivera possiblement dans le courant de la semaine.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	7. Chapter 7 : L'invitation

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Nouveau chapitre un peu particulier puisqu'on y rencontre un haut gradé de la Marine. Pas sure que Sasha soit ravie mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, ça m'a bien fait rire.**_

_**Je vous annonce aussi que la fic à atteint son 45eme chapitre et que c'est loin d'être fini :) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 7 : L'invitation**

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux quand Tsuru se retourna vers elle, elle ne chercha pas à fuir son regard acéré de vieille femme. De toute façon sa supérieure avait un trop grand avantage sur elle, elle connaissait la vie, elle connaissait la nature humaine. Ce n'est pas aux vieux singes que l'on apprend à faire la grimace de toute façon.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, finit par déclarer la vice-amiral.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Non, j'ai une requête pour toi de la part de l'amiral Borsalino.

Un ordre de mission ? Déjà ?

- Il aimerait savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec lui un soir.

- J'ai le droit de refuser ?

- Ce n'est pas très courtois, expliqua la vieille dame.

- Je ne suis pas de nature courtoise. Et puis c'est quoi son problème ? Il a au moins l'âge d'être mon père !

- Tu lui as fait forte impression en l'empêchant de t'appeler par ton prénom. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'aller au restaurant avec lui ?

- Mon temps.

- Vois ça comme une opportunité de te créer des relations hauts placées, c'est bien pour ta carrière de nouer des liens avec tes supérieurs.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas refuser ?

- Non.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement désespéré.

- J'ose espérer qu'un jour tu seras assise à ce bureau, annonça Tsuru. Il faut que tu apprennes à supporter les gens.

- Mais Kizaru… Geignit la jeune femme.

Tsuru ricana.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus séduisant de la base, qu'il est un peu lent mais il n'est pas mauvais.

Qu'elle aille donc dire ça à tous les malheureux qu'il avait tués intentionnellement ou non. Il ne lui faisait pas aussi peur qu'Akainu mais elle se voyait mal passer toute une soirée en sa compagnie, elle n'avait rien à lui dire à cet homme.

Fouillant dans sa petite commode elle attrapa un jean et un chemisier repassé avec soin par Maria. Elle avisa le compartiment des sous-vêtements en se rappelant ce que sa seule amie lui avait toujours dit « toujours être parée pour la suite ! Pas de sous-vêtements dépareillés ! ». Elle frissonna d'effroi, pas moyen qu'elle prévoit une suite à ce dîner débile ! Elle ferma violemment le tiroir.

Maria quant à elle était écroulée de rire sur le sol depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle retrouvait parfois son souffle, regardait sa supérieure et riait à nouveau en frappant le sol de son poing.

L'amiral Borsalino, tout lent d'esprit qu'il était, arriva pile à l'heure à la porte de sa chambre. Il frappa trois fois, salua Maria qui était venue lui ouvrir puis attendit dans le silence que Sasha daigne sortir de la salle de bain.

- Tu es ravissante Sasha-chan.

- Sous-lieutenant Pirès, grommela la jeune femme.

- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs… mais je ne sais plus où je les ai mises, annonça l'homme de son habituel ton morne.

Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour refréner son rire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Kizaru n'était pas très causant, plusieurs fois cela dit il ouvrit la bouche, laissa échappé un « euh » long et rêveur. Ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Et puisque Sasha n'était pas très encline à lancer la conversation leur route jusqu'au restaurant italien ne fut ponctué que par des onomatopées.

Si Kizaru était un ahuri de première il n'en était pas moins un fin connaisseur au niveau culinaire, le restaurant italien où il la conduisit était sans aucun doute l'un des plus réputés de Grand Line, pour ce que Sasha en savait il fallait au moins réserver un an à l'avance pour avoir une table.

- Amiral ! S'exclama le maître d'hôtel en les voyant arriver. Votre table sera prête d'ici quelques instants ! Je vais veiller à ce que votre bouteille millésimée soit à la bonne température.

- Qu'en dis-tu Sasha-chan ?

- Je ne bois pas de vin… Et c'est sous-lieutenant Pirès !

- Dans ce cas quelle boisson ferait plaisir à madame ? Questionna le maître d'hôtel. Pour l'invitée de l'amiral rien n'est impossible !

Question enthousiasme il n'avait rien à envier à personne celui-là, pensa la jeune femme.

- Sake, peu importe lequel, répondit la jeune femme.

Enfin installée à table Sasha avisa le décor, c'était on ne peut plus luxueux. Jamais elle ne serait entrée dans un tel établissement d'elle-même, elle ne s'y sentait pas le moins du monde à sa place. Le lustre de diamants était magnifique, les nappes étaient faites d'un tissu si délicat qu'elle craignait de le toucher de peur de l'abîmer et elle était certaine que les verres étaient faits du plus luxueux cristal. Les amiraux devaient vraiment bien gagner leur vie.

La carte était si raffinée que la jeune sous-lieutenant à la nature bourrue n'y comprit pas grand-chose. C'était beaucoup de tralala pour de la bouffe.

- Alors sous-lieutenant-chan, commença l'homme. D'où viens-tu ?

- De North Blue.

- On dit que la vie y est dure, ça ne m'étonne plus que tu sois si froide, commenta Kizaru en souriant. Dans mes jeunes années je suis souvent allé sur cette mer pour chasser le pirate. De quelle île es-tu ?

Sasha nota que ça faisait beaucoup de mots pour cet homme. Puisqu'il essayait de se montrer agréable elle devrait peut-être faire de même. Elle pourrait toujours l'envoyer paître une fois qu'elle aurait fini de manger.

- Greely.

- L'île de glace, commenta l'homme. Tu y a passé toute ta jeunesse ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je m'engage dans la Marine en tout cas. Et vous ?

Même si elle s'en fichait royalement c'était la moindre des politesses de lui demander de parler de lui. Puisque Kizaru était un homme très lent d'esprit elle attendit un long moment avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Aucun son n'en sortit. Bien, elle lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il voudrait, ça valait mieux que la parlote inutile. Elle fit signe au maître d'hôtel pour qu'il vienne remplir son verre.

Il fallut très longtemps à l'amiral pour expliquer qu'il était né sur une île ridiculement petite et ensoleillée sur Calm Belt, qu'il avait grandi entouré d'un père charpentier et d'une mère serveuse. C'était un récit très bref dit comme ça mais il avait bien fallu cinq longues minutes à son soupirant pour assembler ses mots.

Puisque l'homme n'était pas un très grand orateur et que Sasha n'était pas d'une nature très expressive le reste du dîner se passa dans un quasi-silence, enfin mis à part où au moment où il dut lui expliquer que « ces trucs noirs dégueulasses » étaient en fait des morceaux de truffes importées du nouveau monde. Rares et raffinées où pas Sasha trouva ces choses immondes et les laissa sur le côté de son assiette.

La nuit était tombée sur la base militaire quand Kizaru la raccompagna à sa modeste chambre, elle constata que malgré son habituel œil morne il souriait. Peut-être que c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne soirée. Très franchement elle avait imaginé bien pire.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté mon invitation Sasha-chan, sourit-il alors qu'elle glissait la clef dans la serrure.

Elle mima vaguement un sourire sans trouver quoi lui répondre.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme très amusant, s'excusa-t-il.

- Le coup du bouquet perdu on ne me l'avait jamais fait, plaisanta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas non plus la compagnie idéale.

- Tu es très belle à regarder.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en souriant en coin. Pour ce que ça vaut j'ai trouvé la soirée reposante.

Ça n'avait pas été très folichon mais elle ne voulut pas faire de peine à cet homme, elle le voyait comme un pauvre gamin laissé à l'abandon par ses camarades dans la cours de récréation. Elle avait un peu pitié de lui.

- Me donnerais-tu l'occasion de te courtiser ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'était peut-être pas très sociable mais elle avait très à cœur de ne pas blesser les gens. Elle sélectionna avec soin plusieurs formules non cinglantes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour que je vous envisage de cette façon.

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, rétorqua Kizaru.

- Je n'en doute pas mais… Je doute que ce soit juste de vous laisser espérer quelque chose de ma part.

- Je ne peux pas te convaincre ?

- Je suis lesbienne.

_**Merci à toi chère lectrice (et éventuel lecteur qui se serait perdu par ici) pour ta lecture. **_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me laisser vos impressions.**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Au boulot

**Salut,**

**Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 8 est disponible !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8 : Au boulot !**

Laissant un amiral abasourdit à sa porte elle se cloîtra à double tour dans sa chambre avant d'aller s'étaler sur son lit de tout son long. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas mentir mais ça lui avait paru être la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment pour éviter une longue conversation trop gênante. Elle grogna la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Maria allait se foutre d'elle quand elle allait lui raconter ça ! Et Law qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce foutu pirate dans un pareil moment ?!

Sans quitter son lit elle dégagea ses jambes de son pantalon et le jeta sur le sol. Elle eut à peine le courage de passer ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Se glissant sous la couette elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier pour être plus à l'aise.

Ainsi allongée dans le noir elle observait le ciel à peine voilé par les nuages. De sa fenêtre elle pouvait apercevoir la pleine lune, celle-ci projetait quelques brides de lumière sur les murs de la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de dormir dans le noir total. Combien de fois s'était-elle glissée dans le lit de Law dans le dortoir noir de l'orphelinat ? A combien de reprise avait-elle enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures pour échapper à cette peur irrationnelle qui la rongeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, son esprit était hanté par ce type tatoué et au bonnet blanc tacheté, ne pas savoir ce qu'il manigançait l'inquiétait. Law ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et il avait une certaine tendance à la démesure. Plus c'était grand et mieux c'était. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Médecin sur une île minable ? Jamais ! Monsieur avait voulu prendre la mer pour devenir pirate et exercer son métier en plus de son activité de pirate. Et elle dans tout ça ? Il l'avait laissé comme une veille chaussette trouée et malodorante sur Greely sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même laisser un petit mot. Parce que bien entendu ce crétin ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde à quel point elle allait s'inquiéter pendant des années de le croire mort, affrontant des dangers bien trop importants pour un gamin de son âge.

Nan, Môsieur Trafalgar Law avait tracé sa route sans elle, sans même donner un foutu signe de vie pendant des années !

- Connard, grommela-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois.

Ah ça pour être un connard c'en était vraiment devenu un ! Depuis quand on faisait un doigt d'honneur à une amie que l'on retrouve après des années ? Depuis quand tout médecin qu'on était on ne remarquait pas qu'une amie avait des doigts cassés ? Oui bon, amie était peut être un bien grand mot désormais.

Et son regard ? C'était quoi au juste ce foutu regard de psychopathe ? Si froid, si sombre et profond si…

- Non, non et non Sacha Pirès tu ne fantasmeras pas sur Law, tu ne songeras pas à ton ami d'enfance de cette façon ! Se rabroua la sous-lieutenant en se retournant une nouvelle fois sur son matelas.

Law était un petit garçon au regard paumé pas un homme sexuellement attirant, pas attirant du tout même ! Et puis c'était un pirate, elle était une Marine, elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui de quelque façon que ce soit quand bien même il avait des mains superbement tatouées et ce sourire si…

- Hormones de mes deux ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

Marchant d'un pas lourd et furieux elle se dirigea droit dans la cabine de douche sans même retirer sa chemise. Voilà qui devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

- Tu me pourris la vie Trafalgar, marmonna la jeune femme.

Profondément perturbée par ses pensées de la veille Sasha prit très à cœur de s'occuper les méninges ce jour-là. Accoudée à son bureau elle lisait les rapports que lui avaient rendus trois sergents à leur retour de mission. Pas qu'elle aimât particulièrement la paperasse mais tout était bon pour cesser de se perdre dans sa mélancolie habituelle. Elle avait vécu dix ans sans Law elle pouvait très bien continuer ! Elle avait la quasi-promesse d'une grande promotion pour remplacer Tsuru un jour, elle avait la confiance de la vice-amiral et elle devait s'en montrer digne.

Maria observait sa supérieure avec surprise, il était rare que Sasha se mette d'elle-même au travail surtout de si bon matin, d'ordinaire elle devait toujours lourdement insister pour que son amie accepte de s'asseoir plus de dix minutes à son bureau au lieu de flâner dans la base. Bien entendu elle ne travaillait jamais en silence, râlant, pestant, grognant, voilà le genre de chose que faisait Sasha quand elle se retrouvait privée d'air frais. A croire que les meilleurs moments de sa vie de Marine avaient été ses si nombreux séchages sur une corde à linge.

- Arrêtes de bouger, tu me déconcentre, râla la sous-lieutenant tandis que Maria se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre.

Le seul véritable inconvénient ce jour-là pour Maria était l'ennui qui la gagnait, elle avait tellement l'habitude de rattraper les bourdes et le travail en retard de son amie qu'elle se sentait inutile. Ne pas avoir à chercher Sasha partout dans la base tandis qu'elle se cachait pour échapper à ses responsabilités lui manquait atrocement.

- Je m'ennuie, annonça Maria.

- Prends ta journée et va faire les boutiques.

- Sans toi c'est moins drôle !

- Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de mon aide pour porter tes paquets.

- Aussi.

Sasha ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement en secouant la tête, c'était sa façon à elle de rire.

- Vas donc apportez les dossiers bouclés à la vieille, ordonna la sous-lieutenant. Ça te dégourdira.

Maria soupira mais prit la pile de dossiers dans ses mains fines et élégantes. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, aucun gribouillis n'indiquait que Sasha était sur le point de tirer au flanc, elle pouvait bien la laisser seule quelques minutes. Serrant les dossiers contre sa poitrine elle sourit à tous ces gens qui la saluaient, elle n'était pas dupe elle savait bien que les femmes faisaient souvent comme si elle n'existait tout bonnement pas. Après tout quelle femme pouvait supporter que son petit-ami se retourne sur le passage d'une autre ? Quelle femme pouvait supporter d'être sans cesse comparée à la beauté de Maria ? Même dans la Marine la gente féminine avait une lourde tendance à éviter Maria autant que possible.

Puisque Tsuru n'était pas dans son bureau, à croire que tout le monde c'était donné le mot pour changer ses habitudes, elle déposa les dossiers sur le bureau, avisa la première page du journal et soupira. Les pirates se disputaient les anciens territoires de Barbe-Blanche, le monde devenait de plus en plus dangereux, la paix de moins en moins stable.

Elle allait s'éloigner du bureau quand un document attira son attention. Pourquoi le nom de Sasha figurait-il sur un rapport de mamie Tsuru ?

C'était contre les règles, elle risquait la punition si jamais quelqu'un la surprenait à lire un document top-secret mais la curiosité était plus forte. Si Sasha avait des ennuis elle devait l'en informer, elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à cette quiche de sous-lieutenant. Elle sauta directement à la conclusion du rapport sans perdre de temps.

_Bien que le sous-lieutenant Pirès n'ait jamais évoqué sa relation avec Trafalgar Law avec un membre de la Marine à ma connaissance je te pris de croire, Sengoku, que Sasha est tout bonnement une femme à la conversation limitée, elle parle rarement et encore moins d'elle-même. Je comprends tes inquiétudes sur les éventuels espions qui pourraient peupler notre organisation et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour faciliter ta tâche si ardue. Si le sous-lieutenant Pirès avait quelque chose à se reprocher elle ne m'aurait pas avoué avoir connu Trafalgar dans son enfance, encore moins qu'elle aurait quelques hésitations à le tuer sans motif légitime. Connaître un pirate n'est à ma connaissance pas un crime, je tiens à te rappeler que ton meilleur ami est le grand-père de Chapeau de Paille et le père de Dragon. Ne tire pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Je garderais tout de même un œil sur Sasha pour calmer tes inquiétudes._

Maria en avait assez lu. Elle préféra quitter le bureau avant de se faire attraper à fouiner comme une criminelle. Elle eut bien du mal à garder son habituel sourire enjôleur dans les couloirs mais elle se força à répondre aux signes de mains des hommes tout en avançant d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la chambre de son amie.

Quand elle poussa la porte la sous-lieutenant n'était plus à son bureau. Elle poussa la porte du fond en sentant le vent de panique s'insuffler en elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sasha.

Maria rougit violemment, sortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte en bois. Elle porta une main à son visage et reprit le contrôle de son souffle irrégulier. Derrière la porte Sasha tira la chasse d'eau en bougonnant sur le manque d'intimité.

Sasha sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette blanche molletonnée qu'elle jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu m'empêche de pisser en paix ? Questionna la sous-lieutenant.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Maria lui fit signe de la suivre, peut-être y avait-il des micros dans la chambre si Sasha était en effet sous-surveillance.

- Y'a un bouffon qui t'as encore manqué de respect ? Demanda Sasha en faisant craquer ses doigts alors qu'elles quittaient la pièce.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, il ne me reste qu'à m'incliner devant vous et quémander vos avis :)**

**A lundi**

**Elicassidy**


	9. Chapter 9 : Racontes moi

**Chapitre 9 : Racontes-moi**

Que Maria affirme vouloir lui parler puis qu'elle l'entraîne dans les couloirs de la base sans dire un mot avait de quoi faire flipper Sasha, d'habitude elle n'arrivait jamais à faire taire son amie. Qu'y avait-il de si grave pour que Maria attende qu'elles soient sur l'un des remparts de la base loin de tout le monde.

- Tu es sous surveillance, murmura Maria.

Sasha se raidit, elle voyait bien que l'autre femme était à la limite de la panique, elle devait garder son calme pour gérer les émotions de Maria. Calmement elle se tourna vers la mer qui s'étendait sur l'horizon.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis tombée sur un rapport que Tsuru a rédigé pour Sengoku… Il a l'air de croire que tu es une…

- Espionne à la solde de Law ? Demanda Sasha en coupant son amie.

Maria acquiesça gravement.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux mauves.

- Je ne suis pas une espionne.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Sasha gonfla ses joues puis souffla longuement. Elle qui avait espéré que jamais personne ne sache pour elle et son ami d'enfance. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien expliquer la situation à Maria, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre fille allait rependre l'information autour d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le muret de pierre dos à la mer et posa longuement son regard sur Maria, il lui sembla que cette dernière retrouvait peu à peu son calme et qu'elle attendait ce que Sasha avait à lui dire.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas caché tout ça par manque de confiance en toi, débuta Sasha. Je pensais juste que ça n'avait pas grande importance et qu'il valait mieux que je garde tout ça pour moi, histoire qu'on ne me casse pas les pieds.

Ça ressemblait bien à Sasha de faire ça, pensa Maria en observant son amie au dos voûté qui fixait le sol.

- Law et moi avons grandis dans le même orphelinat à Greely.

- C'est tout ? Questionna Maria.

- Il a été mon unique ami pendant longtemps, toute mon enfance tournait autour de lui et de nos jeux, vas savoir pourquoi tu es la seule personne que j'ai pu considérer comme une amie après ça et pourtant tu sais à quel point tu me tape sur le système parfois !

En voyant le petit sourire de Sasha, Maria ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en portant une main devant sa bouche. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la confession de Sasha l'avait fait rougir, personne ne lui avait jamais avoué la considérer comme une amie.

- De mes cinq ans jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que ce crétin décide de devenir pirate il n'y avait que nous deux, ça avait toujours été Law et moi, contre le personnel de l'orphelinat, contre les autres enfants, les brigands, contre le monde entier.

Sasha avait levé la tête vers le ciel et pour la première fois Maria lui vit un nouveau visage, un visage mélancolique, calme, serin, elle souriait tendrement à l'évocation de ses péripéties avec le petit garçon devenu capitaine corsaire tandis qu'elle regardait le ciel clair.

- Et puis Law a pris la mer, je suis restée sur Greely quelques années et quand Smoker est venu y faire régner la loi je suis montée à bord de son navire, c'était une manière de garder Law à l'œil.

- Tu le garde toujours à l'œil ? Questionna Maria en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

- Un peu, je crois que je n'arrêterais jamais totalement mais tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis bien plus occupée à chasser les pervers qui te tournent autour, sourit Sasha.

Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes à regarder les matelots s'agiter dans la grande cour de la base, plusieurs officiers leur donnaient des ordres, les réprimandaient. La nouvelle fournée de jeunes recrues n'avait pas l'air très débrouillarde.

- Il te manque ? Demanda Maria.

- L'enfant qu'il a été me manque, avoua Sasha. Je supporte moins facilement la version tueur sournois.

Maria quitta la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise et fit face à son amie en souriant bêtement.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ton amie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasha ne répondit pas, elle quitta son siège improvisé à son tour puis reporta son regard sur l'océan.

- Puisqu'on en est aux confessions, soupira la sous-lieutenant. Tu vas sûrement entendre des rumeurs sur le fait que je suis lesbienne, saches que c'est faux.

A peine Sasha fut elle de retour dans sa chambre qu'elle fouilla partout à la recherche de micros, aucun recoin de sa chambre ne fut épargné mais elle ne trouva rien. Bien sûr elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, que Tsuru avait des années de pratique derrière elle. Avisant sa cabine de douche elle hésita à se déshabiller, regardant les murs autour d'elle Sasha se sentit quelque peu oppressée. Était-il possible qu'il y ait des caméras dans sa salle de bain ? Dans sa chambre ?

La jeune femme secoua sa tête, il était peu probable que les services de surveillance se préoccupent de ses habitudes dans sa salle de bain. Qu'avait-elle à cacher de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de réels contacts avec Law. Soupirant elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et laissa l'eau couler dans la douche pendant qu'elle terminait de se déshabiller.

Encore une fois sa nuit fut perturbée par ses pensées, entre la méfiance dont elle était l'objet et ce foutu pirate qui s'insinuait toujours dans son esprit tel un serpent. Elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient finir par lâcher. Fermant les yeux elle respira profondément plusieurs fois en espérant sentir le sommeil la gagner.

_Elle abattit lourdement sa main à l'arrière de la tête aux cheveux noirs._

- _Quand on t'attaque tu dois te défendre, andouille ! Cria la petite fille._

_Mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger du prochain coup le petit garçon tourna vers elle son regard perdu, son nez saignait. La gamine en robe bleue soupira et lui donna un mouchoir en papier. Il épongea le sang sans cesser de la fixer._

- _Moi c'est Sasha, déclara la gamine en lui souriant à pleine dent._

_Il lui en manquait une sur le devant, où elle était vraiment casse-cou où alors elle avait déjà commencé à perdre ses dents de laie. Le gamin continuait de la fixer en maintenant le mouchoir blanc contre son nez._

- _T'es muet ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

_Il fit signe que non. Sa main s'abattit une nouvelle fois à l'arrière de sa tête._

- _Alors dis-moi ton nom ! Cria la fillette._

- _Law, Trafalgar Law._

- _Puisque j'ai chassé les idiots qui t'embêtaient tu seras mon ami, affirma la petite fille._

Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir Sasha porta son avant-bras sur son visage, elle sourit faiblement. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien en étant enfant, frapper Trafalgar Law ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Il la tuerai sans doute si elle réitérai l'expérience. Comment ce gamin paumé avait pu devenir un homme pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subi pour devenir un être aussi froid et mesquin ? Et puis d'abord c'était quoi tous ces tatouages moches qu'il avait sur les bras ? Un coup à chopper une hépatite !

- Mes tatouages t'emmerdent mademoiselle la Marine !

Elle se releva vivement dans son lit. Maintenant elle avait des hallucinations. Vraiment, si ça continuait il allait falloir qu'elle consulte.

Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil quand elle fut balancée au bas de son lit.

- Arrêtes de tirer au flanc !

Elle avait brusquement ouvert les yeux avant d'esquiver de justesse un coup de poing. Roulant sans élégance pour éviter le déluge de coups elle ne parvint à se relever qu'une fois près de la fenêtre. Elle fut violemment percutée par un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Tombant sur ses genoux elle retint difficilement son envie de vomir. Mais bordel c'était quoi ce délire ?!

D'une roulade elle évita un nouveau coup et attrapa son sabre réglementaire. Quand elle se releva sa lame contra une arme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Dans un tel moment il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'engagea dans le couloir bondé du matin.

- Reviens ici petite idiote ! Lui hurla son agresseur.

Elle bifurqua de justesse sur la droite et accéléra le pas sans se soucier des cris affolés des autres marines. Hors de question qu'elle affronte un tel monstre au saut du lit. A quelques mètres d'elle, Sasha reconnu Maria en compagnie d'une colonel.

- Retenez-le il va me tuer ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ne mêles pas Tashigi à ça ! Hurla son assaillant.

Un point de côté la gagnait mais elle ne pouvait pas ralentir, pas alors que de la fumée commençait à s'étendre dans le long couloir. Elle glissa sous un chariot à linge, Maria lui hurla des encouragements en riant. Mais ils étaient tous cinglés dans cette base ou quoi ?!

Elle ouvrit une porte à la volée et se glissa dans un bureau somptueux.

- Ah Sasha-chan ! L'accueillit Kizaru avec son sourire débile. Tu sais que tu es en pyjamas ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et bondit par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, un de ses genoux toucha le sol. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, ses yeux piquaient, sa gorge commençait à brûler de manière désagréable. Elle était foutue.

Elle contra un nouveau coup de poing et bondit en envoyant son pied au visage de son agresseur. Il tomba à la renverse, surpris. Assise sur son torse elle se délectait de son air ahuri.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Smoker, déclara Sasha en reprenant difficilement son souffle.


	10. Chapter 10 : Un ancien allié

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, ce chapitre est quelque peu différent des précédents, il est également déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous... ce qui va justement encourager les plus jeunes à le lire (oui, je sais comment vous fonctionnez j'ai été jeune moi aussi xD).**

**Chapitre 10 : Un ancien allié**

L'homme s'évapora en fumée et se matérialisa derrière elle.

- Ton haki est encore hasardeux, commenta-t-il avec son habituelle sévérité.

- Peut-être mais j'ai fait des progrès en course. Et c'est quoi ces manies de déranger une femme dans son lit ?

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je t'entraîne à chaque fois que j'aurais du temps, lui rappela l'homme sans se démonter.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que je m'habille, râla Sasha en prenant la direction du bâtiment.

Smoker se contenta de hausser les épaules et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa un vieux sweat-shirt, un jean troué et des sous-vêtements qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Appuyé contre un des murs de la chambre son supérieur alluma un nouveau cigare.

- Alors, il paraît que t'es sous-lieutenant, dit-il.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, grommela la jeune femme. Comment ça se passe au G-5 ?

- Ça pourrait être pire. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Elle se retourna vers l'homme alors qu'elle agrafait son soutien-gorge et leva un sourcil. C'était quoi son problème à celui-là encore ? Il avait détourné son regard un moment avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

- C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue nue, ricana la jeune femme.

- Et crois bien que je regrette encore cette nuit, grogna l'homme.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de te rincer l'œil, commenta Sasha en enfilant son pantalon.

- Tu joues avec le feu, gamine.

- Tu joues avec des gamines, vieux pervers.

- J'étais bourré !

Elle sourit en coin en secouant la tête, dire qu'un homme de cet âge trouvait encore ça gênant d'avoir couché avec une fille sous l'influence de l'alcool, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui en avait voulu mais puisqu'il s'était étendu en excuses elle avait profité de sa faiblesse du moment. Elle lui pardonnerait s'il daignait l'entraîner.

Smoker n'était pas un crétin fini, il avait vite compris qu'elle le faisait marcher et qu'elle profitait de sa culpabilité cependant il ne s'était jamais résolu à l'envoyer balader. Sasha n'avait rien d'une mauviette comme beaucoup d'autres femmes.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais lesbienne, annonça le vice-amiral tandis que la femme nouait les lacets de ses bottes.

- As-tu peur que notre aventure m'ait fait changé de bord ?

Elle sentit son matelas s'affaisser tandis que Smoker prenait place près d'elle. Elle évita de le regarder, elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il se sentait mal à cause de toute cette histoire merdique.

- J'ai juste dis ça pour que Kizaru me fiches la paix, déclara-t-elle. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir tu as peut-être été le premier mais j'ai connu d'autres hommes.

- Je ne tenais pas le savoir.

Assis sur le lit ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, c'était mine de rien assez reposant d'avoir Smoker comme seule compagnie, il ne jacassait pas autant que les autres personnes qui l'entourait d'habitude.

- Tu es surveillée, finit pas dire l'homme.

- Je sais.

- Et ta Maria te cache des choses.

Sasha sentit ses muscles se tendre, si ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés par Smoker elle n'aurait pas prêté attention à de telles accusations mais là il fallait bien avouer qu'elle voulait en savoir d'avantage. Il sortit un dossier de son manteau et le posa sur les genoux de Sasha. Elle avisa l'enveloppe de papier kraft ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment l'ouvrir.

- Des choses graves ? Demanda Sasha d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Des choses pas très nettes mais tu la connais mieux que moi pour juger.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Pas pour le moment, c'est sur toi qu'on m'a envoyé enquêter à la base. Je ne pourrais pas cacher ça indéfiniment.

Sasha plaça son visage entre ses mains, en quelques jours bien des soucis lui tombaient dessus, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à gérer tout ça. Tout s'enchaînait bien trop vite à son goût.

- Tu risques de gros ennuis, lui fit remarquer Sasha.

- Ouais mais on m'enlèvera pas de la tête que t'as rien d'une espionne. C'est moi qui t'ai conduit au QG la première fois. Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas de toi ou de Maria que les grandes pontes devraient s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, pourquoi c'était seulement dix ans plus tard que la Marine obtenait des informations sur son enfance passée avec Law, pourquoi c'était seulement maintenant que les secrets de Maria étaient découverts ? Quelque chose de pas net se tramait dans les coulisses de la Marine, quelque chose de gros, elle en était sûre et certaine. Maria et elle ne servaient que de diversion pour cacher quelque chose de beaucoup moins reluisant que son amitié avec Law.

- Garde l'œil ouvert pour moi, lui demanda Smoker. Je vais aller fouiner de mon côté d'ici quelques jours.

La jeune femme acquiesça, son moral était miné pour l'entraînement. Elle aurait préféré aller se recoucher. Elle écrasa son dos contre le matelas et porta son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Smoker frappa sa cuisse comme pour lui remonter le moral et elle grogna. Non, vraiment tout ça sentait mauvais. Si seulement elle avait trouvé un moyen de se changer les idées !

- Smoker ?

- Hm ?

- J'aurais rien contre une partie de jambes en l'air là.

- Ne me tentes pas gamine, grogna l'homme.

Elle ouvrit un œil, il était toujours assis près d'elle, elle glissa une main sous sa veste et caressa le bas de son dos du bout des doigts, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre.

- Tu devrais te trouver un gentil garçon, tomber amoureuse et faire ce genre de choses avec lui, déclara Smoker tandis qu'elle se relevait pour lui retirer son manteau.

- Les sentiments ça ne me réussit pas, souffla Sasha.

Elle passa lentement ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son supérieur en embrassant sa nuque, il resta immobile savourant ses caresses et ses baisers. Lentement elle se plaça face à lui, ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes de l'homme. Elle retira le cigare qu'il avait entre les lèvres et en aspira une bouffée. Alors qu'elle recrachait doucement la fumée les lèvres de Smoker se plaquèrent sur les siennes brutalement, il posa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Le souffle lui manqua et il la relâcha, il lui prit le cigare des mains et le replaça entre ses dents, elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge et embrassa son torse. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque, elle ferma un instant les yeux avant d'ouvrir le pantalon de son amant.

Il écrasa son cigare dans son poing et le jeta sur le sol.

- Mon plancher, râla Sasha.

- T'as qu'à avoir un cendrier, rétorqua-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Il attrapa le bas de son horrible sweat-shirt et le fit rapidement passer au-dessus de la tête brune, il avisa le soutien-gorge d'un air désapprobateur, les femmes et cette manie d'empiler les couches de vêtements ! Il fit descendre les bretelles le long des épaules de Sasha et tira sur les bonnets pour délivrer ses seins ronds et fermes de jeune femme. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres et il les posa autour d'un téton qu'il aspira sans ménagement. Sasha poussa un léger soupir d'aise, une main sur ses hanches il glissa l'autre jusqu'à la braguette de son jean, la fit descendre puis glissa sa main dans la culotte de son amante.

Quand il glissa un doigt en elle Sasha lui griffa les épaules, c'était ça qu'il avait aimé chez elle la première fois qu'il l'avait eu dans son lit. Elle n'était pas une mijaurée à la recherche de tendresse. Se redressant il lui retira son jean et ses baskets. Profitant du fait qu'il soit occupé elle se redressa brusquement, noua ses jambes autour de ses reins et colla ses seins contre son torse en venant l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le goût du tabac emplissait la bouche de Sasha en même temps que la langue de son amant, elle frissonna quand il fit remonter une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle sentait nettement le sexe de Smoker contre le sien si bien qu'elle remua les hanches pour approfondir le contact.

La main dans son dos remonta vers ses cheveux et les tira en arrière, la tête renversée Sasha poussa un petit cri de surprise quand les dents de Smoker rencontrèrent son cou, il la reposa sur le lit et empoigna un sein pour le malaxer durement, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, son ventre brûlait, son cœur battait la chamade et peu à peu elle eut chaud. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son amant leva la tête pour la fixer. Il était certain que peu d'homme avait eu le plaisir de voir Sasha Pirès rougir de cette façon si féminine et adorable, de voir ses paupières mi-closes et ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il baissa son pantalon, pour libérer sa verge, déplaça la culotte de la jeune femme à l'aide de son pouce et s'enfonça en elle brutalement. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et il agrippa ses épaules pour mieux pousser en elle. Ses mains fines glissèrent dans son dos musclé avant d'y laisser des marques d'ongles. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou, le mordant doucement tandis qu'il continuait ses assauts bestiaux encore et encore.

Enfin libéré et à bout de souffle il fit reposer tout son poids sur elle sans prendre la peine de se retirer de son vagin trempé. Le nez enfoui dans son cou si fin il respira son odeur.

- Tu sens bon, commenta l'homme.

- C'est le genre de choses qu'on dit avant de baiser une femme, lui répondit la voix placide de Sasha.

- Tu es vulgaire, la rabroua-t-il.

Il la sentit ricaner sous lui. Après tout, c'était le problème du gars qui passerait sa vie avec elle, pas le sien.

**Si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, sinon vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer pour accéder au chapitre suivant.**


	11. Chapter 11: La vérité

**Quoi ? Encore moi ? Mais oui, je poste bien deux chapitres dans la même journée, c'est que je suis généreuse parfois :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité**

Smoker et les gars du G-5 avaient repris la route et Maria en fut plus qu'heureuse, une semaine durant elle avait dut se passer de la compagnie de Sasha, celle-ci étant trop occupée à se faire maltraiter par le vice-amiral Smoker et le colonel Tashigi pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle déchanta cependant bien vite quand la sous-lieutenant lui demanda de s'asseoir devant le bureau et qu'elle jeta brutalement devant elle une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft.

- Smoker à, a-priori, trouvé des choses peu reluisantes sur toi, annonça Sasha. Je te respecte trop pour lire un rapport sans te demander avant de quoi il en retourne.

Le sang de Maria se glaça dans ses veines, elle avait toujours veillé à se forger une identité plausible et inintéressante alors comment Smoker avait-il pu découvrir la vérité ? Fébrile elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le dossier épais. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement, un liquide froid sembla couler le long de son dos. Elle déglutit bruyamment en lisant les papiers.

- Je ne te demande pas les détails, déclara Sasha. Mais je pense que tu as des choses à me dire.

- Dénonces moi, murmura Maria.

- Pardon ?

- Si… Si tu caches toute cette histoire tu tomberas avec moi un jour où l'autre.

Sasha se leva et servit deux tasses de café au lait. Elle en posa une devant son amie.

- Je sens que ton histoire va durer longtemps, soupira la sous-lieutenant.

- Je… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amie, Sasha était quelqu'un de patient, elle lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire pour trouver ses mots, pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

- Je ne suis pas née sur South Blue, en fait je n'y ai mis les pieds que quelques jours avant de m'enrôler dans la Marine. Avant ça… Avant ça je vivais dans le nouveau monde.

Elle vit bien la surprise teinter les traits de Sasha mais celle-ci ne dit rien, l'invitant juste à continuer d'un geste de la main.

- Enfin nouveau monde c'est vite dit… j'étais une habitante de Marie-Joie.

- Maria… glapit Sasha. Dis-moi que...

- Je ne m'appelle pas Maria Korpol. Je m'appelle Marianne Elysia Rosewald.

Sasha fixait les mains de son amie, elle serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchies, une larme coula sur les mains fines de Maria.

- Est-ce que…

- Ce n'est pas tout, la coupa Maria. J'ai aussi… tu te souviens de notre ordre de mission sur Sabondy ?

- Comment l'oublier, cracha Sasha. Les supernovæ, Kizaru et tout le bordel qui s'en est suivi.

- Pendant que tu picolais dans un bar je suis sortie et j'ai fait la rencontre d'un type…

- Putain Maria tu me fiches la trouille, grogna Sasha en passant sa main sur son visage.

- J'ai couché avec Kidd.

- Kidd… Comme dans Eustass « Captain » Kidd ?

Maria acquiesça gravement avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Sasha se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et attira le visage de son amie contre sa poitrine, elle caressa ses longs cheveux mauves. Pour le moment Smoker avait caché l'affaire il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais bientôt l'information allait remonter plus haut. Il fallait qu'elles partent, qu'elles prennent la fuite mais pour aller où ? Une affaire pareille c'est un amiral qui allait s'en charger et elle doutait fortement pouvoir défendre Maria contre l'un d'eux.

- Je suis désolée Sasha, renifla Maria. Mais… Cette vie-là ce n'était pas moi, voir tous ces pauvres gens maltraités par ceux que j'appelais ma famille… C'était tellement… Je suis désolée Sasha.

- Tu n'as pas choisis tes parents. Ça va aller, je vais trouver une solution.

- Non !

Maria s'était relevée.

- Vas voir Kizaru pour me dénoncer, si tu fais ça ils arrêteront de te soupçonner et tu pourras avoir une vie tranquille.

- Et te savoir malheureuse dans ta petite cage dorée ? Merci du cadeau !

Elle prit le menton de Maria entre ses doigts et la força à la regarder.

- J'ai déjà l'autre crétin qui me pose problème en jouant au pirate sans que je puisse rien faire alors tu la ferme et tu me laisses m'occuper de tout !

Jamais encore Maria n'avait vu Sasha si énervée, du moins pas contre elle et elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des gens de la base évitaient de croiser son chemin. Pour elle Sasha avait toujours été la fille courageuse qui empêchait les pervers de venir soulever sa jupe, la fainéante qui rechignait à se mettre au travail, la fille avec des secrets mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point l'autre fille tenait à elle.

- Je ne laisserai personne te ramener chez toi, annonça placidement Sasha en allant se rasseoir à sa place.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle jeta le dossier dans la corbeille à papier, craqua une allumette et le regarda se consumer.

- Histoire que je saches à quoi m'attendre, si tu me racontais la vie de Marianne Elysia Rosewald ? Demanda Sasha en attrapant une boite en bois dans un tiroir.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis née à Marie-Joie et je suis la quatrième enfant de la famille Rosewald, tu as déjà entendu parler de père, de mon frère Charlos et de ma sœur à Sabondy.

Sasha acquiesça tout en versant du liquide dans un petit contenant métallique.

- J'ai eu une enfance dorée, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'étais aimée autant que peut l'être une enfant et je vivais des jours heureux… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose.

Tout en vissant le petit contenant métallique à un cylindre Sasha avait relevé les yeux vers son amie. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé Maria à fuir le cadre idyllique d'une jeunesse dorée.

- Et puis j'ai vu… j'ai vu ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire ! Toute cette cruauté, ces souffrances… je… enfant je jouais souvent avec la fille d'une esclave, quand mon père l'a su…

Sasha avala une goulée de fumée parfumée à l'orange. Maria pleurait une nouvelle fois, non, vraiment elle n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

- Ils les a tous fait tuer par ses hommes de mains ! A cause de moi…

- Tu étais une enfant Maria, ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara son amie.

- Cette fille… c'était ma sœur ! Hurla Maria.

Sasha ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Comment c'était possible ?

- La fille que mon père avait eue avec une esclave il l'a fait tuer, son enfant, ma petite sœur !

La sous-lieutenant bondit par-dessus son bureau pour consoler Maria, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'elle se retrouva sur les fesses, le visage de Maria enfoui dans sa poitrine. Elle serra la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Maria s'agrippait avec rage à sa chemise, comme si Sasha avait à cet instant représenté tout ce qu'elle avait.

**Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour votre lecture**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	12. Chapter 12 : L'amiral en chef

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Le chapitre 12 est enfin là, un peu en retard mais pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute ! Hier je n'avais plus accès au site comme beaucoup d'utilisateurs et j'avoue : j'avais la flemme de télécharger un autre navigateur internet... Donc en fait c'est de ma faute, mais pas trop.**

**Chapitre 12 : L'amiral en chef**

C'était ainsi, à genoux sur le plancher que Maria avait fini par s'endormir le visage baigné par les larmes qui avaient creusé des sillons dans son maquillage. Difficilement Sasha avait placé les bras de son amie de part et d'autre de son cou, avait attrapé ses jambes et l'avait portée sur son lit avec toute la délicatesse qui lui restait après des années à se conduire comme une dure à cuire. Elle lui retira ses bottes, remonta la couette sur elle puis repartit à son bureau pour remplir la paperasse qui s'était accumulée depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'avait à cet instant qu'une envie : courir dans les bras de Law, se serrer contre lui et le laisser gérer toute cette merde qui s'accumulait autour d'elle. Si cet imbécile s'était engagé dans la Marine au lieu d'aller faire son malin dans le nouveau monde ! Mieux, s'il était resté sur Greely pour devenir un médecin respectable elle serait probablement à l'attendre à la maison en lui faisant un gâteau.

- Et en plus tu deviens folle, marmonna Sasha pour elle-même.

C'était à croire que Maria avait vraiment épuisé toutes ses forces en pleurant, elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube. D'abord perdue, elle se retourna pour faire face au visage endormi de sa supérieure, même dans son sommeil Sasha faisait la gueule et avait l'air préoccupée.

Trois faibles coups furent portés contre la porte de la chambre. Décidant que Sasha avait bien mérité de dormir, Maria se leva et alla ouvrir les vêtements de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Quand elle se retrouva face au visiteur, un ange passa… puis deux.

- Amiral Kizaru ! S'exclama Maria en s'inclinant tandis qu'elle retrouvait l'usage de la parole et de ses membres.

Son habituel air béat sur le visage, Kizaru ne répondit pas, alternant son regard entre elle et le corps encore endormi de la sous-lieutenant.

- C'est qui ? Marmonna Sasha en émergeant enfin.

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de sous la couette vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'une petite culotte que Kizaru admira le rose aux joues quand Sasha s'étira. Maria réagit enfin, se précipitant sur son amie elle la poussa dans la salle de bain en lui jetant un pantalon.

Kizaru alla s'asseoir sur le bureau d'un pas lent et hésitant, Maria lui servit le café tout en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés du matin.

- Vas te changer, ordonna Sasha en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pleine d'appréhension Maria quitta le bureau de sa supérieure. Et si Kizaru savait ? S'il était venu interroger Sasha ?

- Je me souviens avoir eu une chambre comme celle-là, commenta Kizaru tout sourire. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- Si vous alliez droit au but ? Je ne suis pas du matin.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle s'affala sur son siège et avala le contenu de la tasse de Kizaru d'une traite. Ça ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde, au contraire il souriait sans cesser de la fixer. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui il remarqua sans peine qu'elle attendait qu'il parle et qu'elle se lassait de son silence.

- Il semble que l'amiral en chef souhaite te parler au plus vite, annonça Kizaru. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il te veut… peut être le fait d'avoir une relation avec une subordonnée.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre, ressortant son étrange cigarette de son tiroir elle plaça celle-ci entre ses dents et quitta son siège.

Jamais encore elle n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau d'Akainu et elle sentait la panique la gagner à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de la grande porte double. Que ce soit à propos de Law ou à propos de Maria elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir berner cet homme-là. Déjà, contrairement à Tsuru, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'affection qu'il lui portait. Ni même sur la confiance qui la liait à Smoker. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle régule son pouls, ce type-là serait capable de la soumettre au détecteur de mensonges.

Kizaru ouvrit en grand les portes et lui fit signe d'avancer. Se retenant de souffler pour calmer son stress elle avança lentement jusqu'au magnifique bureau ébène. L'amiral en chef y était déjà installé, sa carrure massive semblait la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Elle le salua aussi dignement que possible malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux cherchèrent une porte de sortie, rien à part la fenêtre, Akainu était capable de la tuer bien avant qu'elle ne saute pour s'échapper.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna l'homme.

Sa voix était froide, tellement en contraste avec son fruit du démon. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Sasha eut du mal à bouger et il fallut que Kizaru la pousse doucement pour qu'elle aille sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'amiral en chef.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec cet homme qui lui faisait si peur. Droite sur sa chaise elle observa son supérieur consulter un petit dossier rouge qu'elle savait être le siens, pourquoi rouge ? C'était si grave ? Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait dû préparer un testament, faire ses adieux à ceux qu'elle aimait… Quelle serai la réaction de Maria si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et Tsuru ? Miles ? Smoker ? Comment Law prendrait-il la nouvelle de son exécution ? Serait-il au moins un peu triste ?

- Vous êtes dans les petits papiers de beaucoup de personnes, débuta Akainu. Les gens semblent vous apprécier.

Elle n'osa rien dire, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être dans les petits papiers de qui que ce soit.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce-pas ? La questionna l'homme.

Elle dégluti à nouveau.

- Je suppose que ça un rapport avec Trafalgar Law, parvint-elle à articuler sur son ton morne habituel.

Son honnêteté déclencha un léger haussement de sourcils chez son supérieur. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle joue les ignorantes cela dit Sasha savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier cet homme au sens de la justice plus qu'étrange. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait essayé de tuer le colonel Coby à Marineford quand celui-ci avait voulu mettre fin à la bataille.

- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur Trafalgar Law ? Demanda l'amiral en chef.

- Que c'est un capitaine corsaire, un supernovæ, que son équipage compte…

- De manière personnelle, la coupa son supérieur de sa voix froide.

- Oh…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour essayer de trouver quoi répondre à ça, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de la route de son ami mais de toute façon que savait-elle du Law adulte ? Pas grand-chose mise à part ce qu'elle avait entendu dire ou qu'elle s'était imaginé.

- Il avait quatre ans quand ses parents sont morts, il est originaire de Flevance il a grandi dans un orphelinat sur Greely sans vraiment se mêler aux autres enfants et à très vite intégré un équipage pirate.

- Intégré ? êtes-vous en train de m'affirmer que son équipage actuel n'est pas le premier ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, bredouilla Sasha confuse. Je veux dire… Puisque son capitaine était de grande renommée et que… Je pensais qu'il vous en avait informé quand… Il est devenu Corsaire.

Sa voix était devenue bien plus aiguë quand Akainu s'était levé de son fauteuil ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa diction.

- Trafalgar ne nous a rien mentionné de tel, vous étiez-là, affirma l'homme en faisant les cents pas.

- Pas Trafalgar, Doflamingo.

L'amiral en chef cessa un court instant de bouger, comme si il lui avait fallu se concentrer pour assimiler une telle nouvelle. Quand il tourna vers elle son regard sévère elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé face à qui que ce soit.

- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Rien, je suis restée sur Greely et je n'ai plus revu L... Trafalgar jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici pour obtenir sa nomination.

Elle observa l'homme se diriger vers la porte tout en se demandant s'il la considérait encore comme une suspecte. Serrant les poings et se mordant la lèvre inférieure elle tenta de rester calme, de garder son sang-froid. Comme elle se l'était imaginé quelque chose de gros se préparait dans les coulisses de la Marine.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, l'histoire se met lentement en place. Que fera Akainu à cette pauvre petite Sasha ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite bien sûr ! **

**Si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit message pour me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre ou me poser des questions (oui petit lecteur anonyme c'est aussi toi que je m'adresse :D). **

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	13. Chapter 13 : Mensonge

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Me voilà de retour en cette nouvelle année (profite d'un jour de congés bien mérité pour ENFIN publier la suite), je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et sans faire de gros racontage de vie : j'ai fais pas mal d'heures sup' au boulot et en rentrant chez moi j'avoues ne pas avoir eu le temps de passer par ici. **_

_**En tout cas, à vous toutes (et à toi éventuel lecteur mâle perdu dans les méandres d'internet) je souhaite un joyeux Hannouka, un joyeux Noël, un très bon Thanksgiving (je ne sais même pas à quelle date c'est tombé cette année mais ce n'est rien) et surtout une année 2015 remplie de bonheur et d'inspiration.**_

**Chapitre 13 : Mensonge**

La petite information qu'elle avait fournie à Akainu avait servi de point de départ à une très longue semaine durant laquelle elle avait passé ses journées à affirmer, sous la haute surveillance des amiraux, et sous le contrôle d'un détecteur de mensonges que Law avait quitté Greely non pas à la recherche de camarades pour fonder son propre équipage mais qu'il était bel et bien monté à bord d'un navire appartenant à Doflamingo. Elle dut décrire le navire utilisé à l'époque par le pirate, ses voiles, son Jolly Roger. Elle répéta ces informations de si nombreuses fois qu'elle sentait ses nerfs la lâcher au fur et à mesure.

- Dans quel but Trafalgar a-t-il rejoint un équipage pirate ? Lui demanda Sengoku pour la énième fois.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Sasha.

- Vous étiez amis et il ne vous a jamais confié vouloir devenir pirate ?

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître : non.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir informé vos supérieurs de vos relations avec un pirate ?

Sasha laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau de marbre, un instant Sengoku eut peur que cette gamine ne se soit ouvert le crâne.

- Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Grogna la sous-lieutenant.

- Vous avez raccompagné Trafalgar à son navire la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la base, commenta Sengoku en lisant un dossier.

Elle ne fut pas dupe, elle comprenait pourquoi on l'avait mentalement épuisée à force de lui faire répéter les mêmes choses, c'était pour qu'elle réfléchisse moins au moment d'aborder des questions un peu plus délicates. Elle ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement.

- Et je suis sûre que plusieurs matelots ont dû voir le geste élégant qu'il m'a fait pour me dire au revoir, grommela Sasha en gardant son visage contre la plaque de marbre.

- Quel était ce geste ? Demanda l'homme assis face à elle.

Avec paresse elle leva la main et dressa son majeur face à son supérieur.

- Insubordination ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Sasha-chan, lui reprocha Kizaru.

- C'est ça, le geste, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est de cette façon qu'il m'a salué.

- Une raison à cela ? Questionna Sengoku en griffonnant quelque chose.

- C'est un pirate, je suis une Marine, ça devait lui suffire comme raison.

Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas une traître, divulguer qu'elle avait fait des reproches à Law c'était comme clamer haut et fort qu'elle se sentait encore bien assez proche de lui pour juger ses faits et gestes, les pirates ne devaient pas provoquer un sentiment autre que la haine chez les marines et elle le savait très bien. Smoker lui avait souvent fait la leçon quand elle travaillait encore sous ses ordres.

- Vous avez à nouveau croisé son chemin sur North Blue, vous vous êtes retrouvé seuls plusieurs minutes d'après les comptes rendus.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je croise un capitaine corsaire il est dans mes obligations de m'entretenir avec lui pour connaître ses intentions de voyage, répondit platement Sasha en glissant ses bras sous sa tête.

Elle avait conscience que sa façon de se tenir face à un supérieur laissait à désirer mais elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était aller se coucher.

- Quel était le but de son voyage à Greely ?

- Il venait chercher des pièces de rechange pour son sous-marin comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon rapport.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Il venait de décimer deux équipages pirates, ça ne m'a pas semblé important de le surveiller. De plus je devais aller me faire soigner.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je me suis cassé trois doigts pendant un combat. Si je peux me permettre monsieur, j'ai mentionné tout ça dans mon rapport.

Sengoku sentait bien que cette si jeune femme était à bout de nerf, que ses incessantes questions la fatiguait et pourtant elle répondait toujours la même chose sans retirer ou ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait la conviction qu'il n'était pas face à une menteuse, à une femme peu causante certes mais pas une menteuse.

- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma cigarette ? Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

- Pas encore, annonça l'ancien amiral en chef.

Elle soupira et leva les épaules. Il était vraiment navré de lui faire subir tout ça mais si elle était une menace pour la Marine il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Demanda-t-elle le lendemain.

Une semaine sans nicotine et elle était vraiment à fleur de peau, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux ses ongles claquaient les uns après les autres contre le bureau de marbre.

- Pourquoi Tafalgar Law s'est-il enrôlé dans l'équipage de Donquichotte Doflamingo ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune femme. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Mais selon vous, insista Sengoku.

Une nouvelle fois elle fit claquer sa tête contre le bureau en marbre, il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait ça chaque fois qu'elle perdait patience et de la patience elle n'en avait plus beaucoup depuis deux jours. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

- Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussées à suivre Smoker jusqu'au QG de la Marine, souffla la sous-lieutenant.

- Et ces raisons quelles sont-elles ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, quand j'ai vu Smoker venir en aide aux habitants de Greely je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de s'engager dans la Marine au lieu de pourrir sur mon île.

- Trafalgar Law n'a en rien motivé votre choix ?

Il vit bien qu'elle avait bougé les doigts de manière presque imperceptible. Elle allait mentir, il le sentait.

- A dire vrai, commença Sasha. Au début je me suis dit que c'était une façon de retrouver mon ami et de le ramener à la maison.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Non.

Il était là le mensonge, que ce soit ou non conscient elle n'avait pas abandonné cette idée, mais ça n'avait rien d'un crime. Il fit signe à Kizaru d'approcher et celui-ci déposa devant Sasha son étrange cigarette ainsi qu'une petite fiole. Mécaniquement la jeune femme dévissa l'embout, versa du liquide à l'odeur de fruit, rassembla sa cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres pour aspirer longuement.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser messieurs, déclara Sengoku.

Sans plus de cérémonie les autres personnes présentes quittèrent la pièce. Sasha regardait l'ancien amiral avec surprise. C'était fini ?

L'homme quitta son siège et fit plusieurs pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser mais elles ne concernent pas les amiraux, annonça Sengoku. Cette partie de notre entretien ne figurera dans aucun document officiel. Dans aucun document devrais-je dire.

Sasha se redressa sur son siège inconfortable. Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui arriver ?

- J'ai entendu pas mal de choses à votre sujet en une semaine. Saviez-vous que les relations sentimentales sont prohibées au sein de la Marine quand elles concernent deux membres d'une même unité ?

- Oui.

- Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de débuter une histoire avec votre subordonnée.

- A ce propos, soupira Sasha en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Nous savons tous qu'il est difficile de rester enfermés avec les mêmes personnes jours après jours mais je vous prierai de cesser…

- J'ai menti.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai menti à Kizaru… Je voulais éviter de lui faire de la peine. Maria et moi n'avons pas de relation de ce genre.

- Oh… fut tout ce que Sengoku trouva à répondre à ça.

Il retourna à son bureau pour retrouver sa contenance et fixa longuement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait l'air sincère. Bien, il ne se voyait pas aborder plus longtemps ce genre de sujet avec une femme au regard si froid.

Tandis que Sasha fermait la porte derrière elle il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette gamine si froide aurait un brillant avenir si elle se décidait à oublier Trafalgar Law.

**Vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer sur suivant, le chapitre 14 est là lui aussi (essaye de se faire pardonner son abominable retard)**

**Elicassidy**


	14. Chapter 14 : G-5

**Chapitre 14 : G-5**

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de sa chambre que Maria lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant.

- Je suis si heureuse que tout ça soit fini ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Un moment j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais !

- Tu as passé la semaine ici ? Demanda Sasha.

Maria hocha la tête contre son épaule. Elle était touchée de l'affection que lui portait l'autre jeune femme si bien qu'elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de s'éloigner pour se rendre à sa salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau couler dans la cabine de douche alors qu'elle retirait l'uniforme que lui avait fourni Kizaru la veille alors qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans les quartiers des amiraux sous haute surveillance. C'était vraiment un homme attentionné, chaque jour il avait veillé à lui fournir des vêtements propres.

Se glissant dans la cabine elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, cette semaine avait été bien plus éprouvante que prévue, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été moralement torturée par Sengoku, elle ne savait pas combien d'heures elle avait chaque jour passé dans le bureau mais elle avait ressenti chaque seconde comme une privation de liberté, elle devait rester sur sa chaise et répondre aux questions en veillant bien à ne pas changer un seul fait, on lui donnait deux repas par jour certes mais seulement à heures fixes comme une prisonnière. Elle avait passé une semaine à se contenter de quatre verres d'eau par jour et à mettre sa fierté de côté en demandant à ce qu'on la conduise aux toilettes.

Le dos collé contre la paroi carrelée elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, remontant ses jambes sur sa poitrine elle inspira profondément. Pour la première fois elle regretta vraiment de s'être enrôlée dans la Marine. Les coudes contre ses genoux elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête alors que l'eau coulait le long de sa peau comme de douces caresses apaisantes.

Maria remarqua que sa supérieure n'avait pas emporté de linge propre avec elle, elle ouvrit la commode pour en sortir un tee-shirt élimé et un vieux pantalon de coton avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua tout de suite à travers la paroi translucide de la cabine de douche que Sasha était mal en point, assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La jeune sergent ferma les yeux un instant puis posa les vêtements sur le porte serviettes. Elle avança vers son amie.

- Sors-moi de là.

Ce n'était pas à elle que Sasha avait adressé cette requête avec des sanglots dans la voix, la jeune femme en était certaine. La voix habituellement froide et un peu rauque de Sasha n'était pas celle qui avait prononcé cette supplique, c'était une voix douce presque chantante, comme celle d'une enfant. Même après toutes ces années ce n'était pas elle que son amie réclamait dans les moments douloureux. C'était lui, ce pirate, cet homme aux mains tâchées de sang. Qu'avait Trafalgar qu'elle n'avait pas ?

Bien sûr Sasha et lui avaient été amis dès leur plus jeune âge mais Maria, elle, elle avait été là pendant dix-ans, veillant sur Sasha autant que Sasha veillait sur elle, c'était Maria qui avait passé toutes ses années de dur labeur auprès de la sous-lieutenant et qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, qui avait placé en elle toute sa confiance, ce n'était pas Trafalgar que Sasha aurait du appeler dans ce moment de détresse parce que Trafalgar ne viendrai probablement jamais aider la jeune femme, Maria, elle, était là coûte que coûte.

Sasha resta longuement sous cette eau presque brûlante pour chasser toutes ses angoisses qui semblaient s'être incrustées dans les pores de sa peau depuis quelques semaines, se savonnant doucement elle remarqua enfin à quel point elle avait envie de dormir, de se glisser dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir, quitter enfin toute cette folie qu'était la Marine. Peut-être aurait-elle du courir après Law et le rejoindre dans son équipage de pirates, au moins eux ils étaient libres, libres de leurs choix, de leurs amitiés, de leurs sentiments.

– Arrêtes de geindre.

Voilà ce que dirai Law si il la voyait dans cet état si lamentable et si peu habituel à la jeune femme. Elle se leva, renifla puis enfila le pyjama qui trônait sur le porte serviettes avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Maria avait déposé un plateau rempli de ragoût de boeuf et de pain de viande les repas favoris de Sasha.

– Merci, déclara la sous-lieutenant de sa voix habituelle.

– Tu veux en parler ?

– Non.

A peine eut-elle fini son repas que Maria emporta le plateau et lui conseilla d'aller au lit malgré l'heure si peu avancée. Quand Maria fut sortie de la pièce la sous-lieutenant se dirigea vers sa commode pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas et sortir un vieux pull miteux qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et qui était devenu bien trop petit pour elle. Elle le serra contre son cœur et sortit d'une des poches une ancienne photo aux coins abîmés. Deux jeunes adolescents s'y tenaient, fixant l'objectif d'un air d'ennui profond alors qu'ils mangeaient. C'était la seule photo que la directrice de l'orphelinat avait pu prendre d'eux sans avoir à se tirer les cheveux pour les garder en place plus de cinq-seconde.

Se couchant sous la couverture elle garda la photo contre sa poitrine avec le vieux pull que Law portait sur la photo, comme si il avait prévu qu'elle s'accrocherait encore à son souvenir après des années. Elle se demanda un instant si il faisait la même chose mais elle en doutait fortement, elle imaginait mal le grand capitaine pirate garder contre lui un objet ayant appartenu à une gamine qu'il avait laissé sur la ville enneigée.

Le point positif à tout ça était que Sengoku lui même avait enfin cessé de la voir comme quelqu'un de suspect, ça allait lui faciliter la vie de savoir que personne n'allait plus épier ses faits et gestes toute la journée, avec un peu de chance aucune catastrophe ne lui tomberait dessus avant qu'elle ait pu échafauder un plan en béton armé pour quitter la Marine le plus discrètement possible et cacher Maria avant que quelqu'un n'ait vent de ses origines.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra contre elle le pull miteux quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Paniquée elle se releva en prenant soin de cacher le pull et la photo sous sa couette.

– Les officiers sont demandés en salle de réunion C au plus vite ! Lui indiqua Tsuru. Dépêches toi !

Se demandant quelle merde allait encore lui tomber dessus Sasha enfila son manteau réglementaire par dessus son pyjama et suivit la vieille Tsuru dans le silence des couloirs sombres du bâtiment. Akainu présidait la réunion et Sasha aurait nettement préféré rester dans son lit, déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur la semaine qu'elle avait passée à cause de lui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus mauvais à ses yeux. Oser enquêter sur elle sans se demander pourquoi son passé ne retombait que maintenant sur le tapis.

– L'unité G-5 dirigée par Smoker est portée disparue, annonça l'amiral en chef.

Sasha se redressa sur son siège. Disparue ? Comment ça disparue ? Smoker n'était pas du genre à se faire battre par n'importe qui.

– Je me propose pour mener les recherches, déclara Tsuru.

– Les amiraux seront bien plus efficaces pour régler le problème, raisonna Garp.

Un brouhaha sans commune mesure s'empara de la salle de réunion, personne ne semblait vouloir se mettre d'accord ce qui agaça prodigieusement Sasha, dans un cas comme celui-là chaque minute comptait et quand bien même elle n'était pas la plus gradée ni la plus influente elle fit lourdement claquer ses mains sur la table gigantesque, Tsuru tourna son regard vers elle puis peu à peu les autres personnes présentes firent de même.

Ne se laissant pas démonter la jeune femme fixa ses yeux sur l'amiral en chef.

– Où étaient-ils quand le contact à été rompu ?

– En voilà une bonne question ! S'exclama Garp.

Il frappa Hermep et Coby tous deux assis à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi c'est pas vous qui l'avez posée ?! Leur hurla le vieil homme.

Akainu déplia une carte devant lui et sans attendre la permission Sasha se leva de son siège pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle avisa les tracés laissés sur le papier, normalement Smoker aurait du aller à Zou, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu un problème en chemin. L'île des hommes poissons était un passage normalement obligatoire mais pas pour les marines, son supérieur était sans aucun doute passé par le passage aménagé de Marie-Joie.

Elle entendit quelqu'un parler à sa droite mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle connaissait Smoker et en toute logique il avait prévu suffisamment de vivres pour se rendre directement jusqu'à Zou, une attaque surprise peut-être ? Mais qui aurait été capable de décimer ainsi l'équipage du G-5 ?

– Nous sommes certains qu'il n'est pas passé par Dressrosa ? Questionna Koby.

– Affirmatif, lui annonça un chargé de liaisons. D'après nos calcul le navire porté disparu devait se trouver approximativement ici.

Il pointa le cercle représentant le périmètre où aurait du se trouver le vice-amiral. Encore une fois les bourdonnement des conversations s'intensifia et Kizaru se leva pour se placer près de la sous-lieutenant.

– Qu'en penses-tu Sasha-chan ?

Elle lui répondit par un vague grognement. Smoker lui avait bien signifié qu'il allait fouiner de son côté, elle savait ce qu'il cherchait et la seule solution que son esprit avait pu assembler était bien trop effrayante pour être vraie. Elle posa son doigt sur Punk Hazard.

Akainu donna ses instructions et commanda à plusieurs unités de s'éparpiller dans le nouveau monde à la recherche des marines disparus. Kizaru se rendrait lui-même sur Punk Hazard accompagné d'un pacifista, Garp se rendrait jusqu'à Lubia Recia une île au climat peu clément qui se trouvait dans le périmètre établi par les unités de liaisons.

Dans le couloir encore surpeuplé Sasha prit son courage à deux mains, c'était le moment où jamais.

– Mon amiral ! Appela-t-elle.

– Oui, Pirès ? Demanda l'amiral en chef tout en continuant ses grandes enjambées.

– Je demande l'autorisation de me rendre à Zou avec mon unité pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'un problème de communication dû à de mauvaises conditions climatiques sur l'île. Je connais Smoker, ce n'est pas le genre à s'embêter pour contacter le QG.

– Accordée.

Sans perdre de temps Sasha couru jusqu'au dortoir sud pour tirer Maria hors de son lit.

– Réunis l'unité, ordonna Sasha. Je vais préparer le navire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves en enfilant ses bottes.

– Sur la navire, dépêches toi !

Puisque son amie lui donnait rarement des ordres aussi fermes Maria courut aux autres dortoirs pour récupérer les hommes qui faisaient habituellement partis de la flotte de sa supérieure. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions et se rendirent sur le _Rush _en moins de cinq minutes. Sasha était déjà sur le pont un _eternal pose_ en main.

– La ferme ! Hurla la sous-lieutenant pour faire cesser les bavardages.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, d'habitude elle était trop occupée à rêvasser et s'était le sergent Korpol qui s'occupait de la discipline.

– Je vais faire bref, commença la sous-lieutenant. L'unité G-5 dirigée par le vice-amiral Smoker est officiellement portée disparue depuis hier vingt-heures. Nous ne savons pas précisément où ils sont mais nous allons là où ils devaient se rendre : à Zou.

Elle jeta l'_eternal pose_ à Adams, le navigateur le plus qualifié de l'équipage qui alla se placer à son poste sans aucun commentaire.

– Non seulement nous allons nous assurer qu'il n'y à pas eu de cas de force majeur qui aurait interrompu les liaisons mais nous allons également faire ce que notre devoir nous impose : nous occuper de la population comme aurait du le faire le G-5.

Les hommes se dirigèrent à leur poste sans oser prononcer un seul mot, leur supérieure semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il valait mieux pour leur matricule qu'ils la laisse seule avec le sergent Korpol.

– Tu es inquiète pour Smoker ? Demanda Maria une fois qu'elles furent seule.

Sasha ne répondit pas, bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, pour Tashigi, pour leur équipage au complet, les membres du G-5 n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des tendres et elle trouvait quelque peu perturbant que quelqu'un ait pu les anéantir tout simplement. Smoker n'était peut-être pas à cheval sur le protocole et il avait bien pu oublier de contacter le QG mais Tashigi était une femme responsable et très organisée. En toute logique elle aurait déjà trouvé une solution pour contacter la Marine et signaler leur emplacement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review. En attendant, comme cadeau, je vous dépose le chapitre suivant.**


	15. Chapter 15 : L'abandon

_**Oui, ça fait beaucoup 3 chapitre, comme je suis généreuse haha. Je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 48 est atteint (en plus de quelques chapitres spéciaux) donc vous avez de quoi lire pour encore quelques temps.**_

**Chapitre 15 : L'abandon**

N'être que sous-lieutenant et être capable de naviguer dans le nouveau monde n'était pas donné à tout le monde Sasha en avait bien conscience, en temps normal les missions qui se passaient de ce côté du globe étaient inévitablement dirigées par les vice-amiraux.

Elle se demanda un moment si Tsuru avait raison quand à son insubordination qui lui fermait les portes du monde des officiers supérieurs. Mais est-ce que le fait de se montrer insubordonnée la rendait incompétente ? Pas vraiment, elle avait toujours veillé à mener à bien les missions qu'ils lui avaient été confiées.

Maria elle aussi aurait certainement fait un très bon vice-amiral, elle était forte, bienveillante et elle avait cette étonnante faculté à toujours rendre son travail à l'heure. Au final, ce qui bloquait les promotions de la jolie jeune femme était sans nul doute sa trop grande sensibilité, elle ne supportait pas de voir des gens mourir autour d'elle, ça pouvait se comprendre, ce n'était jamais évident de voir quelqu'un tomber au combat mais quand on avait la vie de dizaines de personnes entre les mains on ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se permettre de se laisser abattre à la mort de l'un d'eux.

C'était en ça qu'il y avait une réelle différence entre les deux jeunes femmes. La sous-lieutenant n'était pas insensible mais dès qu'un subordonné mourrait près d'elle ce n'était pas la tristesse qui dominait en elle, c'était la rage, cette rage si intense qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines pour faire fuir la douleur et qui envahissait son cerveau. Jamais Sasha n'avait hésité sur un champ de bataille, elle avait toujours réussi à juger si le combat était perdu d'avance. Si elle était sans aucun doute l'une des officiers ayant le plus souvent ordonné le repli de ses troupes, elle était également celle qui perdait le moins d'hommes au combat.

La justice oui, mais pas au dépend de morts inutiles.

– A quoi tu penses ? Questionna Maria dans la pénombre de leur cabine commune.

– A ce qui nous différencie.

– Tu vas y passer la nuit, pouffa la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

Maria marquait un point, elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et c'était pour ça que leur amitié semblait si étrange. Maria était la joie de vivre, la beauté incarnée, c'était une femme pleine de douceur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer les autres, à nouer des amitiés qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir en restant auprès de ses parents.

Sasha avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie à repousser les gens pour ne pas souffrir de leur départ. Malgré ça elle subissait encore les assauts de tristesse provoquée par l'abandon de Law. Le premier à qui elle avait décidé de se lier l'avait abandonné, comme ses parents. A croire que c'était son destin d'être sans cesse laissée derrière.

– Sasha ?

– Hm ?

– Tu es inquiète pour le vice-amiral Smoker ?

– Un peu.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Non.

Maria garda le silence quelques instant observant la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos et qui essayait de trouver le sommeil avec ses difficultés habituelles.

– Pourtant c'est ton petit ami, non ?

– Pas du tout, grogna Sasha.

– Ah... Parce que tu aimes Law ?

Sasha se releva vivement et alluma la lampe de chevet pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune femme.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Questionna la sous-lieutenant.

– J'essaye de te comprendre, murmura Maria. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu fuis les autres.

– Parce que c'est le cas, grommela Sasha. Je n'aime pas me lier aux gens.

– Parce que Law t'as brisé le cœur ?

Elle avait beau avoir posé sa question avec toute son innocence Maria remarqua la peine qui avait teinté le regard de son amie.

– La dernière fois... sous la douche, tu l'a appelé, bredouilla Maria dans un chuchotement. Alors je me demandais si... Enfin, puisqu'il t'as fait tellement de peine, pourquoi tu restais accrochée à lui. Je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu l'aimais.

– Tu es trop fleur bleue, soupira Sasha.

– Tu ne me répond pas.

– Je ne veux pas en parler. Sois gentille et dors.

Comme pour clore définitivement la conversation Sasha éteignit la lampe et tourna à nouveau le dos à son amie. Elle détestait quand Maria pointait du doigt des choses dont elle refusait de parler, de toute façon comment quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle ne se comprenait pas elle même ? L'image de son ami d'enfance s'infiltra à nouveau dans son esprit, son regard moqueur, son sourire forcé. Il était cruel.

C'était ce qu'il était : cruel. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Il l'avait laissé sur Greely sans un mot, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas. Il ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie pendant des années, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas. Il s'était moqué d'elle, lui avait enfoncé la tête dans la neige, l'avait ridiculisée devant ses hommes en la tenant par la jambe, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était blessée. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas.

Elle avait de toute évidence tellement peu de valeur pour lui qu'elle était minable de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Chérir les années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble alors que lui s'en fichait royalement. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance pour lui il ne serait pas partit sans un mot, sans une dernière accolade.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle se détestait. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller elle étouffa ses larmes comme elle en avait toujours eut l'habitude et si ironique que ce soit la seule chose qui la calmait dans de tels moments était de penser à Law.

_La nuit était noire et l'orage grondait au dehors, elle avait beau faire la fière, se comporter aussi durement que les garçons elle était toujours terrorisée par la nuit, encore plus quand il y avait un déluge de l'autre côté des murs. C'est pourquoi elle était descendue de son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles et qu'elle avait poussé la petite porte menant au couloir tout aussi sombre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, elle connaissait son chemin par cœur à force de se promener la nuit dans l'orphelinat._

_A l'étage du dessus, elle se rendit sans hésitation jusqu'à la toute dernière porte qu'elle poussa sans la faire grincer. Elle avança sur la droite et se glissa dans le deuxième lit sans réveiller les garçons endormis._

– _T'es pas un peu vieille pour faire ça ? Grommela le propriétaire du lit d'une voix ensommeillée._

– _Juste cette nuit, supplia la jeune fille._

– _C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois._

– _S'il te plaît._

_Law s'était alors tourné vers elle, avait glissé un bras sous sa tête et avait passé l'autre dans son dos. Contre lui elle tremblait comme une feuille chaque fois que le tonnerre grondait. Il la serra un peu plus fort._

– _C'est tes seins que je sens ? La questionna l'adolescent._

– _T'es con._

– _Oui... mais c'est tes seins ?_

Elle pouffa de rire à ce souvenir, ils avaient été tellement complices et désormais tout ce qu'elle avait pour faire face à sa peur du noir c'était ce fichu oreiller trop moelleux et bien moins chaud que Law.

– Sasha ?

– Si tu ne dors pas dans deux minutes, je te tues.

Maria soupira puis ferma les yeux en chassant de son esprit les mille questions qu'elle aurait tant voulu poser à son amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait mit Maria dans la confidence, maintenant qu'elles connaissaient le plus gros secret de l'autre, pourquoi Sasha refusait-elle toujours de parler de son enfance dans le détail ? Maria aurait tellement aimé savoir à quoi avait ressemblé les jeux de sa meilleure amie.

_**Aaaah, cette chère Maria qui enfonce bien le doigt là où ça fait mal, quelle charmante jeune personne :D**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Yellow Submarine

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre qui installe peu à peu les choses. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 16 : Yellow submarine**

Le _Rush_ fut appareillé avec toute la rapidité et l'efficacité propres au marins expérimentés. Le soleil frappait la côte surpeuplée de familles qui profitaient de la température si clémente pour occuper les enfants avec une baignade bien méritée.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean et son manteau posé sur son avant bras gauche Sasha attendait derrière le bastingage que ses hommes se mettent enfin en rang. Elle balaya la côte du regard, tout semblait vraiment calme et ordinaire sur Zou, peut-être que les pirates signalés quelques semaines plus tôt avaient décampé. Son regard se posa sur une petite fille ravissante aux grands yeux dorés qui barbotait en compagnie de sa mère, la fillette avait de longs cheveux mauves et ressemblait énormément à Maria. Un instant la sous-lieutenant se demanda si son amie, de par sa si prestigieuse naissance, avait un jour pu se baigner dans la mer en compagnie de ses parents. Probablement pas.

Sasha se tourna vers ses hommes, ils étaient déjà tous alignés de façon égale derrière des sergents. Elle se demanda un instant si ils avaient prit les devants pour lui éviter de trop parler, c'était bien connu que la jeune femme n'était pas très bavarde.

-Bien, unité 1 vous restez sur le bateau au cas où le QG nous enverrait des nouvelles de Smoker.

- Bien madame ! S'exclamèrent les hommes d'une seule voix, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des badauds vers son navire.

- Unité 2 et 3, vous serez chargés de vérifier les communications de l'île.

- Oui madame !

- Unité 4, vous partez avec le sergent Korpol vérifier que les civils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

- Oui, sous-lieutenant !

- Je vais aller vérifier les côtes, je serai joignable par escargophone bref, vous connaissez la suite.

Sans plus attendre elle sauta par dessus le bastingage du _Rush_ et se retrouva sur un ponton de bois. Un petit homme chauve et visiblement très vieux approcha d'elle presque aussitôt.

- Vous êtes de la Marine ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis vendeuse de patates, pensa Sasha.

- Oui monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je suis le maire de cette ville, expliqua le vieil homme. J'aimerai que vous vous rendiez sur la rive ouest, un navire pirate y est amarré depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. C'est pas tant qu'ils posent beaucoup de problèmes mais nous vivons du tourisme ici.

- Je vais aller les voir, consentit la jeune femme.

Merde, elle qui aurait tant aimé flâner pour se remettre de sa semaine et réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui avait pu arriver à Smoker.

Traînant des pieds sur le sable chaud et les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches la jeune femme traversa la plage surpeuplée. Quelques enfants vinrent à sa rencontre pour admirer à quoi pouvait ressembler un officier de la Marine. Elle ébouriffa quelques touffes de cheveux, salua quelques parents puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était non sans jeter un regard aux gamins. Elle aimait les enfants, ils lui rappelaient qu'elle avait elle aussi eu le droit à ses années de bonheur.

Observant l'unique navire sur la côte ouest elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ce sous-marin ? Et puis, de quoi il se plaignait le vieux ? Avoir un corsaire sur l'île lui assurait une certaine tranquillité et ce, même si ce corsaire était ce psychopathe de Law.

D'un pas bien moins rapide elle avança vers le sous-marin jaune, c'était enfin l'occasion d'engueuler son ami d'enfance loin des regards de la Marine. Une idée traversa son esprit : puisque Law la considérait comme une alliée elle pouvait bien lui demander un petit service, non ? Comment lui expliquer pour Maria sans en dire trop ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance et lui confier son amie le temps qu'elle fouine un peu au QG pour comprendre toute cette merde qui s'accumulait depuis quelques mois ?

Le pont était désert mais elle entendait très nettement l'équipage s'affairer à leurs petites affaires. Tous les pirates étaient-ils aussi bruyants ? Elle grimpa sur le pont sans se poser plus de questions puis alla frapper contre la porte blindée avec son poing pour s'annoncer. Elle osait à peine imaginer la réaction de Law si il la trouvait à vagabonder sur son navire.

- Trafalgar ! Appela-t-elle en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte blindée.

Personne ne se présenta à elle mais le silence s'était rependu à bord du submersible.

- Trafalgar ! Cria Sasha avec plus de force.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent contre le métal et elle recula en prenant ses appuis, cet imbécile serait capable de l'attaquer pour l'avoir dérangé elle en était certaine. Cependant la porte fut poussée lentement. L'ours se tenait face à elle d'un air ahuri.

- Oui mademoiselle Sasha ? Demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je dois parler à L... ton capitaine.

- Le capitaine n'est pas là, désolé.

- Oh et... Je peux revenir quand ?

L'ours haussa les épaules en murmurant une nouvelle fois qu'il était désolé.

Que l'ours l'appelle par son prénom l'avait quelque peu interpellée, il aurait normalement dû la nommer par son grade, au mieux par son nom de famille mais il avait employé les mêmes termes que Law. C'était presque irréel. Cela dit, si la jeune femme était troublée son visage affichait toujours cet air morne et ennuyé qui ne la quittait presque jamais.

- Où puis-je trouver ton capitaine ? Demanda Sasha.

Bien que Bepo fut un ours et que, de ce fait, il était plus compliqué de voir les traits de son visage la Marine remarqua qu'il semblait gêné de la réponse à lui fournir. Trafalgar Law lui même était-il allé dans « une maison de courtoisie » ?

- Tu peux le joindre pour moi ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Désolé, lui répondit l'ours en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à toujours s'excuser celui-la ! Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait comment un ours aussi serviable aux allures de peluches avait-il pu devenir pirate ? Ce gros nounours si gentil et à l'air bêta n'avait rien à faire avec cette sale face de méduse qu'était Law ! Bepo devait être doux à câliner.

Chassant de son esprit son agacement et ses considérations étranges la jeune femme soupira.

- Je peux au moins l'attendre ici ?

- Si tu veux mademoiselle Sasha... Mais tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

- Longtemps comment ?

Bepo haussa les épaules tout en levant le nez – ou plutôt la truffe- au ciel. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la sous-lieutenant ne reprenne la parole.

- Le maire de la ville m'a demandé de vous faire quitter l'île.

- On ne peut pas, désolé.

Sasha soupira, agacée une nouvelle fois. Qu'avait-elle pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir un karma aussi pourri que le siens ? Les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elle le souhaitait.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider, hein ? Souffla Sasha.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça, bredouilla l'animal.

- Ouais, ouais. Tu diras à ton capitaine d'arrêter de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de quitter cette île.

Sans laisser le temps à la boule de poils de répondre elle sauta par dessus bord et reprit sa route jusqu'à son navire avec l'intention d'aller se coucher en maudissant Law qui préférait aller aux putes plutôt que de la voir. Envoyant valser des grains de sable d'un coup de pied purement gratuit elle essaya d'échafauder un nouveau plan pour éloigner Maria de la Marine le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Ce fut aux pieds du _Rush_ que son cerveau réagit enfin convenablement, se traitant d'idiote à voix haute elle se précipita à sa cabine en se frappant le front du plat de la main : ce n'était du tout dans le caractère de Law de laisser son équipage sans surveillance, sans instruction et encore moins sans moyen de communiquer avec lui en cas de pépin. Quelque chose allait de travers avec son ami d'enfance. Cet idiot mijotait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

-Maria ! Hurla Sasha depuis le pont de son navire.

Une multitude de personnes tourna la tête vers elle mais aucune n'avait de longs cheveux mauves.

- Korpol ! Hurla t-elle ensuite sans se soucier du ridicule dont elle était sans doute victime.

Se frayant un chemin dans la foule Maria, mini jupe frottant contre ses cuisses, la rejoignit un air interrogatif sur le visage. Sasha la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine pour échapper aux regards et aux oreilles indiscrètes. Là elle griffonna un morceau de papier.

- L'équipage du cœur est sur la côté ouest. Tu vas leur apporter ça, tu comprends que je ne peux pas y aller moi même.

Maria prit le papier entre ses doigts fins, sans demander l'avis de son amie elle l'ouvrit pour le lire, Sasha ne protesta pas.

_« Je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose, si je suis vraiment ton alliée mets moi au parfum. J'ai un service à te demander. »_

Elle avait même noté son numéro de den den mushi.

-Tu veux demander à ce type de m'éloigner ? Demanda Maria.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Si tu tiens à me confier à des pirates laisses moi trouver un moyen de contacter Eustass.

- Certainement pas, soupira Sasha. C'est pas parce que tu as couché avec lui qu'il te donnera un coup de main.

Maria n'ajouta rien à la conversation, elle mourrait d'envie de dire à Sasha que Law était un sale pirate, qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas plus qu'à Kidd. Kidd au moins avait eu le mérite d'être tendre avec Maria.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers le sous marin jaune elle se rappela du souffle de Kidd dans son cou et elle frissonna.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine, comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions :)**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	17. Chapter 17 : Trahison

**Salut à toutes (et à toi petit homme éventuellement perdu)**

**Nous sommes lundi et je suis là pour publier le chapitre 17 c'est merveilleux, je ne suis pas en retard, pas de travail ou de problèmes de connexion ! *pleure de joie***

**j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, l'histoire avance peu à peu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 :Trahison**

Quelque chose se bloqua en elle, jamais l'idée ne lui serait venue de contester un ordre, et encore moins un ordre top-secret donné par sa meilleure amie, mais là elle était incapable de se rendre jusqu'au navire de Trafalgar.

Arrachant le message en morceaux ridiculement petits elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne laisserai plus jamais cet homme faire de mal à Sasha, plus jamais elle ne voulait entendre son amie supplier cet homme abjecte dans un moment de faiblesse.

Sasha était assise sur le bastingage de son navire, face à la mer pour vapoter en paix tandis que deux mousses nettoyaient le pont sans réelle conviction. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces corvées non plus, elle avait passé des années à trouver des astuces pour y échapper et tirer au flanc pourtant ce que Tsuru disait était vrai : les sales besognes forgent le caractère. Le soucis c'était que des sales besognes Sasha en avait accompli bien assez à l'orphelinat quand il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des plus jeunes, au moins à cette époque Law était-il toujours présent.

Maria rejoignit le _Rush_ en évitant autant que possible sa supérieure, elle savait très bien que Sasha finirait par découvrir sa petite trahison alors autant éviter de la croiser quelques heures pour retarder une très certaine grosse engueulade. Elle ne s'était jamais fâchée avec Sasha mais elle se doutait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, rien que les remarques que son amie lui avait fait plus tôt lui avaient fait du mal.

Remontant sur le navire Maria se dirigea immédiatement dans son dortoir pour dégoter un petit escargophone caché au fond de son sac de voyage. Sasha la tuerait si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait parfois en cachette.

- Yo, lui répondit une voix rocailleuse.

- Salut, sourit tendrement la jeune femme. Je pensais à toi.

- Flatté. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es où en ce moment ?

- Loin. Qu'est ce que tu veux Maria ? Je suis pressé.

- Si je te demandais de venir me chercher tu le ferai ?

- T'es en cloque ou un truc du genre ?

- Non, Eustass, je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

Derrière Eustass la jeune femme entendait un grand remue-ménage, elle devrait lui en parler quand il aurait du temps, pas juste comme ça entre deux combats.

- On en parle plus tard, soupira Maria.

- Nan, c'est bon. T'as envie de moi ?

Malgré elle Maria sourit.

- Eustass, il faut qu'on se voit.

- Je savais que t'avais envie de moi, lui répondit l'homme. T'es où là ?

- Sur Zou, mais pas pour longtemps, ma supérieure à la bougeotte.

- Rappelles dans une semaine, je fais demi-tour.

Quand il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air Kidd n'était jamais contre. Maria se laissa tomber sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'aurait qu'à demander une permission pour une journée ou deux, Sasha ne lui refuserait pas un peu de détente.

Son sourire s'effaça soudainement. Partir sans en informer Sasha allait vraiment lui briser le cœur, elle avait déjà du vivre ça avec Law, si Maria partait sans un mot elle allait briser le peu de sociabilité qui restait chez la jeune sous-lieutenant. Peut-être serait il plus juste d'emmener Sasha avec elle sur le navire d'Eustass mais elle doutait que la sous-lieutenant accepte sans broncher de suivre un pirate à la réputation encore plus mauvaise que celle de Law.

- Un appel de la vice-amiral Tsuru ! Hurla un matelot en courant vers Sasha.

Une once d'espoir naquit chez la sous-lieutenant, avaient-ils enfin des nouvelles de Smoker et de son équipage ? Elle attrapa l'escargohone.

- Pas encore morte ? Demanda la jeune femme pour faire enrager sa supérieure.

- Je ne suis pas vieille !

- Des nouvelles du G-5 ?

- Oui, ils sont en route pour Marie-Joie, ils ont subi quelques pertes mais le vice-amiral Smoker et le colonel Tashigi vont bien. Ils ont également récupéré les enfants kidnappés il y à deux ans.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Tu es seule ?

Sasha écarquilla les yeux, depuis quand Tsuru faisait-elle des cachotteries ? D'un pas rapide la jeune femme regagna sa cabine et s'y boucla à double tour.

- Il se passe quoi ? Soupira la sous-lieutenant.

- Sasha, quelque chose se trame, quelque chose de mauvais.

Oui, ça elle le savait.

- Smoker à directement joint Sengoku, bien entendu ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à l'amiral en chef, il s'est passé des choses pas très nettes sur Punk Hazard.

Le ton de la vice-amiral était inquiet, après toutes ces années passées à servir sa supérieur Sasha était capable de repérer la moindre modulation de sa voix. La question était surtout pourquoi Tsuru lui faisait part d'informations qui n'auraient du circuler que dans les hautes sphères, encore plus depuis que la jeune femme avait été soupçonnée d'être une espionne à la solde d'un pirate.

- Dis mamie, ça sent vraiment mauvais ?

A l'autre bout du fil Tsuru soupira.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi ma petite, révéla la vieille femme. C'est pour ça que je tiens à te mettre en garde : nous avons des taupes dans la Marine, des gens qui manigancent pour quelqu'un de haut placé... Tu comprendra en lisant les journaux, lis les toi même au lieu de demander à Maria de te faire un résumé.

Sasha commençait vraiment à paniquer, Tsuru était étrange, elle parlait à voix basse comme si elle complotait.

- Oy, mamie...

- Vas sur Dressrosa, ton vieil ami s'y trouvera et à l'allure où les choses s'enchaînent ça sera peut être la dernière occasion que tu auras de le voir.

Chaque cellule de son corps semblait se geler, son cœur ralentit de façon dangereuse. Bordel, mais dans quoi s'était elle fourrée en s'engageant dans la Marine ? Depuis quand le gouvernement était-il aussi corrompu et manipulé ? Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Sasha c'était la dernière phrase de Tsuru, non seulement elle lui donnait clairement l'autorisation de rejoindre Law mais en plus elle la mettait en garde sur un potentiel danger qui guettait le pirate. Tsuru n'était pas du genre à se corrompre pour rien elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire mamie ? Soupira la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, j'ai des choses à régler rapidement mais fais ce que je te dis Sasha, vas à Dressrosa. J'espère que tu pourras faire quelque chose, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

- Tu me demande de trahir la Marine ?

- Temporairement.

**Ah que de mystères ! Si, comme Sasha, vous avez l'impression que toutes les merdes du monde lui tombent sur le coin du nez : vous avez certes raison mais vous n'avez encore rien vu :)**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Elicassidy**


End file.
